Winnetou/TI/03
Kategoria:Winnetou ROZDZIAŁ III WINNETOU W PĘTACH Aby nie wlec niedźwiedzia zbyt daleko, przesunięto podczas mej nieobecności obóz bliżej miejsca, gdzie go powaliłem. Był tak ciężki, że dziesięciu mężczyzn z trudnością wydobyło go spod gałęzi i przeniosło przez zarośla do ognia. Mimo że późno wróciłem, zastałem jeszcze wszystkich na nogach z wyjątkiem Rattlera, który odsypiał swoje przepicie. Musiano go nawet przenieść jak kloc i rzucić w trawę. Hawkens zdjął skórę z niedźwiedzia, ale mięsa nie tknął. Gdy zsiadłem z konia i zaprowadziłem go na miejsce, mały westman rzekł do mnie: - Gdzie wy się podziewacie, sir? Z bólem serca czekaliśmy na was, bo chcieliśmy skosztować misia, a nie mogliśmy go pokrajać bez waszego pozwolenia. Na razie ściągnąłem zeń tylko surdut, tak dobrze na niego zrobiony, że nie miał ani jednej fałdy, hi! hi! hi! Nie weźmiecie mi chyba tego za złe. A teraz rozstrzygniecie, jak podzielimy się mięsem. Chcielibyśmy upiec kawałek, zanim się położymy spać. - Dzielcie, jak. Się wam podoba - odrzekłem - mięso należy do wszystkich. - Well w takim razie chcę wam coś powiedzieć. Najsmaczniejsze są łapy. W ogóle nie znam nic lepszego nad łapy niedźwiedzie. Muszą one jednak poleżeć przez pewien czas, zanim nabiorą właściwego smaku. Wyborne są wtedy, kiedy je już robaki nadgryzą, ale my tak długu czekać nie możemy, gdyż obawiam się, że nam Apacze popsują naszą ucztę. Dlatego wolimy zawczasu zabrać się do tego i dziś już napocząć łapy, ażeby gdy czerwonoskórzy nas ukatrupią, mieć przynajmniej tę satysfakcję, że będzie to już po biesiadzie. Zgoda, sir? - Owszem. - Well, a więc do dzieła. Apetytu nam nie brak, jeśli się nie mylę. Mówiąc to Sam odkroił stopy od łap i rozdzielił je na tyle części, ile było ludzi. Ja otrzymałem najlepszy kawałek przedniej łapy, owinąłem go i odłożyłem na bok, gdy tymczasem inni pośpieszyli, by czym prędzej upiec swoje porcje. Nie chciało mi się wcale jeść, choć czułem dotkliwy głód po długiej i męczącej jeździe. Wciąż jeszcze byłem pod strasznym wrażeniem mordu. Zdawało mi się, że siedzę z Kleki-petrą i słyszę jego zwierzenia. Ciągle snuły mi się po głowie jego słowa pełne przeczucia bliskiej śmierci. Tak, liść jego życia nie opadł cicho i lekko, lecz został zerwany przemocą, i to przez takiego człowieka! Dlaczego stało się to właśnie w taki sposób? Tam leżał jeszcze morderca pijany do utraty przytomności. Brzydziłem się nim. To uczucie odrazy sprawiło też prawdopodobnie, że i Apacze nie ukarali go na miejscu. "Woda ognista" - wyraził się Inczu-czuna ze wzgardą. Jakież oskarżenie i wyrzut zawierały się w tych dwóch słowach! Jeśli coś mogło mnie uspokoić po tym krwawym zajściu, to chyba to, że Kleki-petra skonał na ręku Winnetou, przeszyty kulą przeznaczoną dla młodego Apacza. Takie było przecież jego ostatnie pragnienie. Ale skąd się wzięła prośba, bym właśnie ja został przy Winnetou i dokończył rozpoczętego dzieła? Czemu umierający wystosował ją właśnie do mnie? Kilka minut przedtem sądził, że nie zobaczymy się już nigdy, że droga mojego życia nie zawiedzie mnie do Apaczów, a potem naraz narzucił mi zadanie, które musiało mnie połączyć z tym szczepem. Czemu tak prędko dałem umierającemu przyrzeczenie? Z litości? Prawdopodobnie. Ale istniał jeszcze inny powód, na razie nie uświadomiony. Winnetou wywarł na mnie tak silne wrażenie jak nikt inny dotąd. Był w równym ze mną wieku, a tak mnie jednak we wszystkim przewyższał; wyczułem to na pierwszy rzut oka. Powaga i duma, przejrzystość aksamitnie miękkiego spojrzenia, spokojna pewność w postawie i każdym ruchu, rzewny odblask głębokiego, niemego cierpienia, które dostrzegłem na jego młodzieńczej twarzy - wszystko to podziałało na mnie natychmiast. Na jaki szacunek zasługiwało zachowanie się jego i ojca! Inni ludzie, czerwoni czy biali, rzuciliby się od razu na mordercę i zabili go. Ci dwaj nie zaszczycili go nawet spojrzeniem i ani jednym drgnieniem twarzy nie okazali tego, co się działo w ich duszach. Czym byliśmy wobec nich? Gdy inni zajadali ze smakiem mięso, ja siedziałem pogrążony w myślach, dopóki Hawkens nie zbudził mnie z tej zadumy. - Co z wami, sir? Nie jesteście głodni? - Nie będę jadł. - Tak? Wolicie się ćwiczyć w myśleniu! Ostrzegam was, że nie wolno wam się do tego przyzwyczajać. Mnie także złości dzisiejszy wypadek, ale westman musi się nauczyć obojętności wobec podobnych zajść. Nie darmo nazywa się Zachód "dark and bloody ground" - ciemną i krwawą ziemią. Wierzcie, że ziemia ta na każdym kroku przepojona jest krwią, a kto ma nos tak delikatny, że tego wąchać nie lubi, niechaj zostanie w domu i pije wodę z cukrem. Nie bierzcie sobie tej historii do serca i dajcie mi wasz kawałek niedźwiedziej łapy, niechże go wam upiekę! - Dziękuję, Samie, nie chce mi się jeść. Czy uradziliście, co się stanie z Rattlerem? - Mówiliśmy już o tym. - Jaka go kara spotka? - Kara? Sądzicie, że należy go ukarać? - Naturalnie. - Ach, tak! A jak waszym zdaniem mamy się do tego zabrać? Czy może każecie zaprowadzić go do San Francisko, Nowego Jorku lub Waszyngtonu i zaskarżyć tam przed sądem jako mordercę? - Głupstwo! My jesteśmy władzą, która ma go sądzić, gdyż podlega on prawom Zachodu. - Popatrzcie, co taki greenhorn wie o prawach Zachodu. Czy przybyliście tu ze Starego Kraju, aby grać rolę najwyższego sędziego? Czy ten Kleki-petra był waszym krewnym lub przyjacielem? - Bynajmniej. - O to właśnie idzie. Tak, Dziki Zachód rządzi się własnymi, niezmiennymi i szczególnymi prawami; żąda oka za oko, zęba za ząb i krwi za krew jak w Biblii. Jeśli popełniono morderstwo, to ktoś uprawniony do tego może natychmiast zabić mordercę albo tworzy się specjalny sąd, który wydaje wyrok i od razu go wykonuje. W ten sposób usuwa się szkodliwe osobniki, które w przeciwnym razie wlazłyby na głowę uczciwym myśliwcom. - A więc utwórzmy taki sąd. - Do tego byłby potrzebny przede wszystkim oskarżyciel. - Ja nim będę! - Na jakiej podstawie? - Na tej podstawie, że nie mogę dopuścić, żeby taka zbrodnia uszła bezkarnie. - Pshaw! Mówicie jak greenhorn. Jako oskarżyciel moglibyście wystąpić tylko w dwu wypadkach: po pierwsze, jeżeli zamordowany był waszym bliskim krewnym lub przyjacielem, ale właśnie stwierdziliście, że tak nie jest; po wtóre, gdybyście sami byli tym zamordowanym, hi! hi! hi! Czy zachodzi ten drugi wypadek? - Samie, z takiej sprawy nie stroi się żartów! - Wiem o tym, wiem! Chciałem tylko dla dokładności wspomnieć o tym punkcie, gdyż zamordowany ma pierwsze i największe prawo domagać się ukarania mordercy. Wy nie macie powodu do oskarżenia, a my tak samo, gdzie zaś nie ma oskarżyciela, tam nie potrzeba także sędziego. Nie możemy zatem tworzyć sądu. - Więc Rattler będzie korzystał z bezkarności? - O tym nie ma mowy. Nie zapalajcie się tak! Daję słowo, że tak pewnie jak to, że każda kula z mej Liddy dosięga celu, spotka go niechybnie kara ze strony Apaczów. - A nas razem z nim! - To bardzo prawdopodobne. Czy sądzicie zresztą, że zapobiegniemy temu, jeśli zabijemy Rattlera? Razem wędrujemy, razem dostaniemy się do niewoli i razem zawiśniemy na haku. Apacze nie tylko jego, lecz także nas uważają za morderców i skoro dostaną nas w ręce, postąpią z nami jak z mordercami. - Nawet jeśli się go pozbędziemy? - Nawet wtedy. Wystrzelają nas, nie pytając, czy on jest z nami, czy nie. Ale w jaki sposób chcielibyście się go pozbyć? - Wypędzić go. - Tak, naradzaliśmy się już nad tym, doszliśmy jednak do przekonania, że po pierwsze, nie przysługuje nam prawo wypędzania go, a po wtóre, że nie uczynilibyśmy tego i tak ze względów przezorności. - Ależ, Samie, zupełnie was nie rozumiem! Jeśli ktokolwiek mi nie odpowiada, to się z nim rozchodzę. A cóż dopiero z mordercą! Czy musimy cierpieć przy sobie takiego łotra i pijaka, który nam sprawia coraz to nowe kłopoty? - Niestety tak. Rattlera wynajęto tak samo jak mnie, Stone'a i Parkera i tylko ci, którzy go przyjęli i opłacają, mogą go oddalić. Pod tym względem musimy się trzymać ściśle litery prawa. - W stosunku do człowieka, który dzień za dniem depce prawa boskie i ludzkie! - Choćby nawet! Wszystkie powody, które podajecie, są słuszne, ale nam nie wolno popełniać błędu dlatego, że ktoś się dopuścił zbrodni. Moim zdaniem władza powinna być przede wszystkim czysta, dlatego my, westmani, którzy sprawujemy w tym wypadku obowiązki władzy, musimy zachować opinię niczym nie skalaną. Ale nawet pominąwszy to, pytam was, co począłby wypędzony przez nas Rattler? - To jego rzecz! - Ale tak samo i nasza! Groziłoby nam w każdej chwili niebezpieczeństwo, że spróbuje się on zemścić. Lepiej zatrzymać go przy sobie i mieć na oku niźli wypędzić, żeby się kręcił dokoła i kogoś z nas, według upodobania, poczęstował kulą. Spodziewam się, że teraz i wy tak samo zapatrujecie się na tę sprawę? Rzucił przy tym ku mnie spojrzenie, które zrozumiałem od razu, gdyż wskazał znacząco na towarzyszy Rattlera. Nie dowierzaliśmy im. Należało się obawiać, że w razie naszego wystąpienia przeciwko Rattlerowi sprzymierzą się z nim. Toteż odpowiedziałem Samowi: - Wobec takiego przedstawienia sprawy przyznaję, że musimy pozwolić jej dobiec do końca dotychczasowym trybem. Boję się tylko Apaczów, gdyż nie ulega wątpliwości, że przyjdą się zemścić. - Przyjdą, i to tym pewniej, że nie zagrozili ani słowem. Postąpili nie tylko nadzwyczaj dumnie, lecz także bardzo mądrze. Gdyby wykonali od razu zemstę, dosięgłaby ona tylko Rattlera, nawet gdybyśmy do tego dopuścili, co jest zresztą bardzo wątpliwe. Teraz zagięli oni parol na nas wszystkich, ponieważ Rattler należał do nas. Z powodu tych pomiarów uważają nas za wrogów, którzy chcą zagrabić im ich kraj i własność. Dlatego panowali nad sobą w tak niezwykły sposób i odjechali nie podniósłszy na nas ręki. Ale za to tym pewniej powrócą, aby nas wszystkich dostać w swe ręce. Jeśli im się to uda, możemy się przygotować na ciężką śmierć, gdyż szacunek, jakiego zażywał pośród nich ten Kleki-petra, wymaga podwójnej, a nawet potrójnej zemsty. - I to wszystko przez tego opoja! Apacze zjawią się oczywiście w większej liczbie. - Rozumie się! Wszystko zależy więc od tego, kiedy nadciągną. Mamy czas, żeby umknąć, ale musielibyśmy zostawić wszystko i zaniechać roboty, która jest już na ukończeniu. - Może jednak jakoś temu zaradzimy. - Kiedy, waszym zdaniem, da się wszystko skończyć przy należytym pośpiechu? - Za pięć dni. - Hm! O ile wiem, nie ma tu w okolicy obozu Apaczów. Najbliższych Mescalerów szukałbym o dobre trzy dni drogi stąd. Zatem jeśli się pod tym względem nie mylę, zanim Inczuczuna i Winnetou dostaną pomoc, będą musieli jechać ze cztery dni, szczególnie że transportują trupa. Potem trzy dni z powrotem, to zabierze razem dni siedem. Ponieważ sądzicie, że będziecie gotowi za pięć dni, przypuszczam, że możemy mierzyć dalej. - A jeśli wasze obliczenie okaże się mylne? Kto wie, czy Apacze nie ukryją na razie trupa w bezpiecznym miejscu i nie wrócą, aby strzelić do nas z zasadzki? Możliwe i to, że natkną się na jakiś swój oddział, a nawet trzeba przypuścić, że mają w pobliżu przyjaciół, gdyż byłoby dziwne, żeby dwaj Indianie i do tego wodzowie oddalali się tak bardzo od swoich siedzib zupełnie sami. Ponieważ obecnie jest czas polowań na bawoły, zachodzi możliwość, że Inczuczuna i Winnetou należą do znajdującego się w pobliżu oddziału myśliwskiego i że odłączyli się od niego tylko na krótko. Jeśli mamy być przezorni i ostrożni, musimy wziąć to wszystko pod uwagę. Sam Hawkens przymknął jedno ze swoich małych oczek, zrobił grymas zdziwienia i zawołał: - Tam do licha, jacyż wy rozsądni i mądrzy! Doprawdy, dzisiaj kurczę jest dziesięć razy mędrsze od starej kwoki, jeśli się nie mylę. Ale prawdę mówiąc, to nie było głupie, coście powiedzieli. Przyznaję wam zupełną słuszność. Musimy zwracać uwagę na te wszystkie możliwości. Dlatego należy się dowiedzieć, dokąd się Apacze udali. O świcie pojadę za nimi. - A ja z wami - rzekł Will Parker. - I ja - oświadczył Dick Stone. Sam, zamyśliwszy się na chwilę, odpowiedział: - Wy tu zostaniecie, gdyż jesteście potrzebni. Zrozumiano? Spojrzał przy tym na towarzyszy Rattlera. Stary westman miał słuszność. Gdyby ci niepewni ludzie zostali sami, mogłoby po obudzeniu się Rattlera łatwo dojść do niemiłych scen. Lepiej więc było, żeby Stone i Parker nie wydalali się z obozu. - Przecież nie możesz jechać sam - rzeki Stone. - Już ja bym sobie dał radę, jeślibym chciał, ale właśnie nie chcę - odrzekł Sam. - Wyszukam sobie towarzysza. - Kogo? - Tego młodego greenhorna - rzekł wskazując przy tym na mnie. - Jemu nie wolno odejść! - odparł inżynier. - Czemu, mr. Bancroft? - Bo ja go potrzebuję. - Ciekaw jestem, do czego. - Do roboty. Skoro mamy być gotowi za pięć dni, musimy wytężyć wszystkie siły. Nikogo nie powinno zabraknąć. - Tak, wytężyć wszystkie siły! Ale dotychczas tego nie robiliście. Jeden musiał robić za wszystkich. Niech się teraz wszyscy wysilą za jednego. - Mr. Hawkens, chcecie mnie uczyć? Wypraszam to sobie! - Ani mi to przez myśl nie przeszło. Uwaga to jeszcze bynajmniej nie nauczka. - Ale to tak brzmiało! - Możliwe. Ja zresztą nic nie mam przeciwko temu. Co do waszej pracy, to nie opóźni się ona tak dalece przez to, że jutro będzie robiło czterech zamiast pięciu. Mam w tym pewien plan, żeby zabrać z sobą właśnie tego greenhorna, zwanego Shatterhand. - Czy wolno zapytać, jaki? - Owszem. Niech raz zobaczy, jak należy skradać się za Indianami. To mu się przyda, jeśli będzie umiał dobrze rozpoznawać ślady. - To mnie nic nie obchodzi. - Wiem o tym, ale jest jeszcze jeden powód. Czeka mnie niebezpieczna droga, z korzyścią więc będzie dla mnie i dla was, jeśli mi będzie towarzyszył człowiek obdarzony taką siłą fizyczną i celnym okiem. - Nie pojmuję, dlaczego miałoby się nam to przydać. - Nie? To mnie dziwi. Jesteście wszak bardzo sprytnym i przezornym dżentelmenem - odrzekł Sam z przekąsem. - Cóż bowiem się stanie, gdy zmierzający tu wrogowie spotkają mnie i ukatrupią? Nikt nie zawiadomi was o niebezpieczeństwie, oni zaś napadną na was i wymordują. Mając z sobą tego greenhorna, który swoimi delikatnymi rączkami powali jednym uderzeniem najtęższego chłopa, wrócę wraz z nim prawdopodobnie cało. Wiecie więc już, o co chodzi? - Hm, tak. - A teraz rzecz najważniejsza. On musi jutro stąd wyjechać, żeby nie doszło do jakiejś awantury, która mogłaby się nieszczęśliwie zakończyć. Wiadomo wam, że Rattler wziął go na kieł. Gdy ten opój zbudzi się jutro, prawdopodobnie rzuci się na tego, który dziś znowu grzmotnął nim o ziemię. Trzeba ich rozdzielić przynajmniej na ten pierwszy dzień po morderstwie. Dlatego jeden z nich, niepotrzebny mi, zostanie z wami, a drugi pojedzie ze mną. Cóż wy na to? - Niech jedzie. - A zatem zgoda między nami - rzekł, a zwracając się do mnie, dodał: - Słyszeliście, jaki was jutro czeka wysiłek. Może nie będziemy mieli nawet chwili czasu na popas i spoczynek. Pytam więc, czy nie przekąsicie ani kawałka waszej niedźwiedziej łapy? - Wobec tego spróbuję przynajmniej. - Spróbujcie tylko, spróbujcie! Znam ja te próby, hi! hi! hi! Wystarczy skosztować, a nie przestaje się jeść, dopóki nic nie zostanie. Dajcie łapę: upiekę ją wam. Taki greenhorn nie posiada dostatecznego rozumu do tej czynności. Uważajcie więc, żebyście się nauczyli! Gdybym wam musiał drugi raz piec taki przysmak, nie dostalibyście go wcale, bo zjadłbym sam. Poczciwy Sam miał słuszność. Kiedy dokonał swego kulinarnego arcydzieła, ugryzłem raz, a równocześnie z pierwszym kęsem zjawił się apetyt. Zapomniałem na razie o zmartwieniach i jadłem rzeczywiście dopóty, dopóki starczyło mięsa. - A widzicie! - zaśmiał się do mnie Sam. - Istotnie o wiele przyjemniej jeść szarego niedźwiedzia niż go zabijać. Wykroimy sobie teraz kilka tęgich kawałków szynki i upieczemy je dzisiaj jeszcze. Weźmiemy je jutro z sobą na drogę, gdyż na takich zwiadach nie zawsze znajdzie się czas na upolowanie zwierzyny i nie można rozniecać ognia, żeby ją upiec. A teraz połóżcie się i wyśpijcie porządnie. Wyruszamy o brzasku, a trzeba nam sił na jutro. - Well, więc pójdę spać, ale powiedzcie mi wpierw, na którym koniu pojedziecie. - Nie pojadę wcale na koniu. - Jak to? - Co za pytanie? Myślicie, że wsiądę na krokodyla, czy jakiegoś innego ptaszka? Poniesie mnie oczywiście muł, moja Mary! - Ja bym nie radził. - Czemu? - Za mało ją jeszcze znacie. - Za to ona mnie zna dobrze. To bydlę czuje przede mną wielki respekt, hi! hi! hi! - Ale na takiej wyprawie zwiadowczej, jaka nas jutro czeka, należy być bardzo ostrożnym i wszystko naprzód rozważyć. Niepewny koń może wiele popsuć. - Tak? Rzeczywiście? - zaśmiał się. - Tak - odrzekłem skwapliwie. - Wiem, że parsknięcie konia może kosztować życie jeźdźca. - Ach, wiecie o tym? A to mądrala! Czy czytaliście także o tym, sir? - Tak. - Tak też myślałem. Czytanie takich książek musi być bardzo zajmujące. Gdybym nie był westmanem, udałbym się na Wschód, siadłbym sobie wygodnie na kanapie i czytałbym piękne historie o Indianach. Przypuszczam, że można przy tym utyć, pomimo ze się łapy niedźwiedzie dostaje tylko na papierze. Chciałbym wiedzieć doprawdy czy zacni dżentelmeni, pisujący takie książki, przeszli kiedy rzeczywiście przez starą Missisipi. - Większość prawdopodobnie to uczyniła. - Tak sądzicie? - Tak. - Mam co do tego wątpliwości. - Jakie? - Zaraz powiem, sir. Ja także umiałem dawniej pisać, ale teraz wyleciało mi to z pamięci tak, że obecnie zaledwie zdołałbym się podpisać. Ręka, która tak długo trzymała cugle, strzelbę czy nóż i wywijała lassem, nie nadaje się już do malowania zygzaków po papierze. Prawdziwy westman na pewno zapomniał pisać, a kto nie jest westmanem, ten lepiej zrobi, jeżeli nie będzie pisał o rzeczach, na których się nie zna. - Hm! Aby napisać książkę o Zachodzie, nie potrzeba bawić tam tak długo, żeby aż stracić wprawę w pisaniu. - To się wam nie udało, sir! Powiedziałem, że pisać prawdę może tylko dzielny westman, ale dzielny westman nigdy się do tego nie zabierze. - Czemu? - Bo nie przyjdzie mu na myśl opuścić Zachód, a tu kałamarzy nie ma. Preria jest jak morze: nie oddaje nikogo, kto ją poznał i polubił. Nie, wszyscy ci pisarze nie znają Zachodu! Jeśliby go raz poznali, nie wyjechaliby stąd, aby zaczernić atramentem kilkaset stron papieru. Takie jest moje zdanie i z pewnością słuszne. - Nie. Ja znam na przykład człowieka, który polubił Zachód i pragnie zostać dzielnym myśliwym, a mimo to powróci kiedyś do cywilizacji, aby pisać o Zachodzie. - Tak? Któż to taki? - zapytał patrząc ciekawie. - Domyślcie się! - Domyślić? Ja? Może macie na myśli samego siebie? - Tak. - A, do stu piorunów! Wrócicie więc między tych nicponiów, którzy robią książki? - Prawdopodobnie. - Dajcie temu spokój, sir, tak, dajcie spokój, proszę was o to usilnie. Wierzcie mi, że zmarnowalibyście się przez to tylko. - Wątpię. - A ja to twierdzę. Mogę nawet przysiąc! - zawołał z naciskiem. - Czyż wyobrażacie sobie to życie, jakie was czeka? - Tak. - No i...? - Podróżuję, żeby badać kraje i ludzi, z czasem wrócę do ojczyzny, aby bez przeszkody spisać nabyte doświadczenia. - W jakim celu, na miłość Boga? Nie mogę tego zrozumieć. - Aby pouczyć czytelników i zarobić przy tym pieniądze. - Rany boskie! Pouczyć czytelników i zarobić pieniądze! Sir, dostaliście bzika, jeśli się nie mylę! Czytelnicy niczego się od was nie nauczą, bo wy sami nic nie umiecie. Jak może taki greenhorn być nauczycielem innych? Zapewniam was, że nie znajdziecie ani jednego czytelnika! Powiedzcie mi, zaklinam was na wszystkie świętości, dlaczego wy właśnie chcecie być nauczycielem czytelników, których mieć nie będziecie? Czyż nie ma na świecie dość nauczycieli i bakałarzy? Czy musicie powiększyć ich liczbę? - Słuchajcie, Samie, być nauczycielem to zawód ważny i święty! - Pshaw! Westman jest tysiąc razy ważniejszy! Już ja to wiem, bo sam jestem westmanem, tymczasem wy zaledwie nos wystawiliście tutaj. Wypraszam więc sobie stanowczo, żebyście mieli być nauczycielem! I jeszcze pieniądze na tym zarabiać! Co za pomysł, co za bezmyślny, niedorzeczny pomysł! Ileż kosztuje taka książka, jaką chcecie napisać? - Dolara, dwa, trzy, zależnie od objętości. - Ślicznie! A co kosztuje skórka bobrowa? Czy macie o tym pojęcie? Gdy będziecie zastawiali sidła, zarobicie o wiele więcej niż jako nauczyciel czytelników, od którego, gdybyście ich znaleźli na swoje i ich nieszczęście, nie nauczyliby się nic prócz głupstw. Zarabiać pieniądze! To można najłatwiej na Zachodzie. Tu leżą one na prerii, w puszczy, między skałami i na dnie rzeki. A co za nędzne życie wiedlibyście jako dostawca książek! Musielibyście zamiast pysznej wody źródlanej Zachodu pić gęsty, czarny atrament i żuć stare gęsie pióro zamiast niedźwiedziej łapy lub polędwicy bawolej. Zamiast rozkosznego, błękitu mielibyście nad sobą odrapaną z wapna powałę, a pod sobą zamiast miękkiej, zielonej trawy, pryczę drewnianą, na której dostaniecie reumatyzmu. Tu dźwiga was koń, a tam podarty fotel. Tu możecie czy w deszcz, czy w pogodę korzystać z wielkich darów bożych, a tam przy pierwszej kropli deszczu podnosicie czerwony lub zielony parasol. Tu jesteście wolnym i wesołym człowiekiem ze strzelbą w garści, a tam będziecie siedzieli przy biurku i marnowali siły przy piórze lub ołówku, który... no, kończę, bo nie chcę dłużej się rozdrażniać. Ale jeśli rzeczywiście pragniecie zostać nauczycielem swoich czytelników, to jesteście najbardziej pożałowania godnym człowiekiem na tej pięknej ziemi! W tej powodzi słów uniósł się tak, że oczka mu zapłonęły, twarz poczerwieniała, o ile zresztą zarost pozwalał to dojrzeć, a nos zrobił się purpurowy. Domyślałem się, co go tak rozzłościło, ale chciałem się dowiedzieć o tym z jego własnych ust, dolałem więc jeszcze oliwy do ognia, mówiąc: - Ależ, kochany Samie, zapewniam was, że wam samym sprawiłbym wielką przyjemność, gdyby mi się udało wykonać mój zamiar. - Przyjemność? Mnie? Nie wyjeżdżajcie z takim głupstwem. Przyjmijcie raz do wiadomości, że nie znoszę takich dowcipów! - To nie dowcip, lecz poważna sprawa. - Poważna? A niech to piorun trzaśnie, jeśli się nie mylę! A to dlaczego poważna? Czymże miałbym się tu cieszyć? - Samym sobą. - Jak to? - Bo o was także znajdzie się wzmianka w moich książkach. - O mnie?- zapytał, a oczka jego stawały się coraz większe. - Tak, o was. - Czy napisalibyście, co robię i mówię? - Tak. Opowiem, co przeżyłem, a ponieważ byłem razem z wami, wystąpicie więc w moich książkach zupełnie tak, jak tu przede mną siedzicie. Na to Sam chwycił strzelbę, odrzucił kawał szynki, który trzymał podczas rozmowy nad ogniem, zerwał się, stanął przede mną w groźnej postawie i krzyknął: - Pytam was poważnie i przy wszystkich tych świadkach: czy chcecie to zrobić naprawdę? - Oczywiście. - Tak? W takim razie odwołajcie to natychmiast i przysięgnijcie, że tego zaniechacie. Żądam tego stanowczo! - Dlaczego? - Bo w przeciwnym razie zastrzelę was albo zatłukę tą starą Liddy, którą widzicie w moim ręku. A więc odwołujecie, czy nie? - Nie. - To walę! - krzyknął zamierzając się kolbą. - Walcie sobie - odrzekłem spokojnie. Obrażony wywijał przez kilka chwil kolbą nad moją głową; potem ją opuścił, rzucił strzelbę na trawę, załamał beznadziejnie ręce i biadał: - Ten człowiek dostał bzika, zwariował, zupełnie zwariował! Domyśliłem się tego od razu, gdy oświadczył, że chce zostać nauczycielem swoich czytelników, a teraz moje przypuszczenie się sprawdziło. Tylko wariat może siedzieć tak obojętnie, gdy moja Liddy lata nad jego głową. Co począć z tym człowiekiem? Zdaje mi się, że wyleczyć go już nie można! - Nie potrzeba żadnego leczenia, kochany Samie - odrzekłem. - Mój rozum jest zupełnie w porządku. - A dlaczego nie chcecie spełnić mej woli? Czemu wzbraniacie się przysiąc mi i wolicie się dać zabić? - Pshaw! Hawkens mnie nie zabije; wiem o tym dobrze. - Wiecie o tym? Tak, więc wiecie o tym? Niestety, to prawda. Prędzej zabiłbym siebie, niźli pozwolił, aby włos spadł wam z głowy. - Ja przysięgi nie składam, bo dla mnie słowo znaczy tyle, co przysięga, a zresztą nie pozwolę wymusić na sobie przyrzeczenia groźbami, choćby nawet kolbą Liddy. Sprawa z książkami wcale nie jest tak głupia, jak wam się wydaje. Nie rozumiecie się na tym, kiedyś więc wyjaśnię wam to w wolnej chwili. - Dziękuję! - rzekł siadając i biorąc znów szynkę do ręki. - Obejdę się bez wyjaśnienia czegoś, czego się wyjaśnić nie da. Nauczyciel swych czytelników! Ciągnąć zyski z robienia książek! To śmieszne! - Ale pomyślcie o zaszczycie, Samie! - Jakim zaszczycie? - zapytał zwracając się do mnie. - Być czytanym przez tylu ludzi. W ten sposób dochodzi się do sławy. Podniósł prawą rękę z szynką i krzyknął: - Sir, przestańcie w tej chwili, bo rzucę wam w głowę tymi dwunastoma funtami niedźwiedziej szynki. Tam jej. miejsce, gdyż jesteście głupi, a nawet głupsi od najgłupszego niedźwiedzia! Wsławić się robieniem książek! Czy słyszał kto podobne twierdzenie? Ja jeszcze nie słyszałem! Co wy wiecie o sławie? Ja wam powiem, jak się zdobywa sławę. Oto leży tu skóra niedźwiedzia. Przypatrzcie się jej! Utnijcie uszy i załóżcie za wstążkę od kapelusza, wyrwijcie z łap pazury, a zęby z paszczy, zróbcie z tego łańcuch i powieście go sobie na szyi. Tak postępuje każdy biały westman i każdy Indianin, ilekroć ma to wielkie szczęście, że uda mu się zabić szarego niedźwiedzia. Potem mówią o nim wszędzie, gdzie się pokaże: "Popatrzcie na tego człowieka! On się zmierzył z szarym niedźwiedziem". Każdy z szacunkiem ustępuje mu miejsca, a imię jego powtarzają od namiotu do namiotu i od jednej miejscowości do drugiej. W ten sposób człowiek staje się sławny. Zrozumiano? A zasadźcie sobie swoje książki za kapelusz i powieście łańcuch z nich na karku! Co powiedzą na to, hę? Ze jesteście wariatem, zupełnym wariatem! Taką oto sławę zdobędziecie sobie swoim pisaniem książek! - Ależ, Samie, dlaczego się tak zapalacie? Powinno wam to być zupełnie obojętne, co ja uczynię. - Tak? Obojętne? Mnie? Do wszystkich diabłów! Co z was za człowiek, jeśli się nie mylę? Miłuję go jak syna, wprost zakochałem się w nim i mam z obojętnością patrzeć na to, jak sobie poczyna. Nie, tego już za wiele! Posiada on siłę bawołu, mięśnie mustanga, ścięgna jelenia, oko sokoła, ucho myszy i pięć albo sześć funtów mózgu w głowie, sądząc według czoła. Strzela jak stary, jeździ jak duch sawannów i naciera na bawoła i na niedźwiedzia, chociaż ich przedtem nigdy nie widział, jak na świnkę morską. I taki człowiek, myśliwiec prerii, stworzony na westmana, a teraz już dokazujący więcej od niejednego myśliwca, który dwadzieścia lat jeździł po sawannach, taki człowiek chce wrócić do domu i pisać książki! Zupełne szaleństwo! Czyż można się dziwić, że rzetelny westman wpada z tego powodu w gniew? Patrzył na mnie przy tym pytająco, a nawet wyzywająco. Spodziewał się widocznie odpowiedzi, ale mu jej nie dałem. Złapałem go. Przysunąłem więc siodło, położyłem je sobie pod głowę, wyciągnąłem się jak długi i zamknąłem oczy. - Jak wy się wobec mnie zachowujecie? - zapytał trzymając wciąż jeszcze szynkę w ręku. - Czy nie jestem godzien odpowiedzi? - O, tak - odrzekłem. - Dobranoc wam, Samie! Śpijcie spokojnie! - Idziecie spać? - Tak. Właśnie radziliście mi to przed chwilą. - To było przed chwilą, ale teraz nie skończyliśmy jeszcze z sobą, sir! - Przeciwnie! - Nie, ja muszę jeszcze z wami pomówić. - Ale ja z wami nie, bo wiem już to, co chciałem wiedzieć. - Chcieliście wiedzieć? Co takiego? - To, co zawsze wzbranialiście się mi przyznać. - Ja się wzbraniałem? Ciekaw jestem, co to takiego? No, gadajcie! - To, że jestem stworzony na westmana i że teraz już dokonuję większych rzeczy niż niejeden myśliwiec, który przez dwadzieścia lat jeździł po preriach. Na to Sam opuścił rękę z szynką, zakaszlał kilka razy w zakłopotaniu i rzekł: - Do... wszystkich diabłów! Ten młokos... ten greenhorn... mnie... hm, hm, hm! - Dobranoc, Samie Hawkens, śpijcie dobrze! - powtórzyłem i odwróciłem się. Na to huknął: - Tak, śpijcie, wisielcze! Lepiej będzie, "niż gdybyście czuwali, bo dopóki macie oczy otwarte, nikt z uczciwych ludzi nie jest pewny, czy nie wodzicie go za nos. Znajomość nasza skończona, stosunki ze mną zerwane! Przejrzałem was teraz na wylot. Jesteście filut, przed którym trzeba się dobrze strzec! Mówił to w największym gniewie, na jaki go było stać. Z jego słów i tonu, jakim się odzywał, można było odnieść wrażenie, że między nami istotnie już wszystko skończone. Tymczasem może po upływie pół minuty dodał łagodnym i znowu przyjaznym głosem: - Dobranoc, sir! Zaśnijcie prędko, żebyście byli wypoczęci, gdy was obudzę! Stary Sam Hawkens był przecież miłym, dobrym i uczciwym człowiekiem. Spałem istotnie twardo, dopóki mnie nie obudził. Parker i Stone wstali już także, a reszta z Rattlerem włącznie pogrążona była jeszcze we śnie. Zjedliśmy po kawałku mięsa, napiliśmy się wody, napoiliśmy konie i odjechaliśmy. Sam Hawkens udzielił towarzyszom wskazówek, jak się mają zachować w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło, kiedy rozpoczęliśmy tę jazdę, która łatwo mogła się stać niebezpieczna. Były to moje pierwsze, moje najpierwsze zwiady! Ogarnęła mnie ciekawość, jak się też one skończą. Ileż to takich jazd przedsiębrałem później! Obraliśmy kierunek, w którym odjechali obydwaj Apacze, to jest doliną w dół, a na dole wzdłuż skraju lasu. Na trawie widniały jeszcze ślady; nawet ja, greenhorn, je zauważyłem. Wiodły one na północ, gdy tymczasem mieliśmy szukać Apaczów na południu. Za zakrętem doliny ukazała się przed nami w rosnącym na łagodnym zboczu lesie łysina, spowodowana prawdopodobnie żarłocznością jakichś owadzich szkodników. Tam prowadziły ślady. Przez pewien czas jechaliśmy przez ową łysinę, po czym znaleźliśmy się na prerii, która ku południowi wznosiła się równo i zwolna jak pochyłość dachu. Tu także widać było ślady. Apacze objechali nas bokiem. Znalazłszy się na szczycie owego dachu, ujrzeliśmy pod sobą wielką, porosłą trawą płaszczyznę, która zdawała się ciągnąć bez końca ku południowi. Mimo iż od odjazdu Apaczów upłynęło trzy czwarte doby, widzieliśmy ich ślady ciągnące się równiną w prostej linii. Sam, który dotąd nie rzekł ani słowa, potrząsnął głową i mruknął pod wąsem: - Ten ślad mi się wcale, a wcale nie podobał - A mnie za to bardzo - odpowiedziałem. - Bo jesteście greenhorn, czemu wczoraj wieczorem usiłowaliście zaprzeczyć. Uroił sobie, że ja chciałem go chwalić i porównywać z myśliwcem z prerii! Czegoś podobnego nie należy uważać nawet za prawdopodobne! Wystarczy usłyszeć wasze obecne słowa, aby wiedzieć, z kim się ma do czynienia. Wam się ten ślad podoba. Wierzę, bo ciągnie się przed wami tak pięknie, prosto, ze ślepy potrafiłby go wymacać rękami. Mnie jednak, staremu bywalcowi sawannów, wydaje się to podejrzane. - Mnie nie. - Bądźcie cicho, szanowny sir! Nie po to was wziąłem z sobą, żebyście mi ucierali nosa swoimi niedowarzonymi poglądami. Gdy dwaj Indianie pokazują tak wyraźnie swe ślady, budzi to zawsze podejrzenie, tym bardziej że opuścili nas we wrogich zamiarach. Nasuwa się łatwo przypuszczenie, że chcą nas zwabić w pułapkę. Wiedzą przecież, że pójdziemy za nimi. - Na czym ta pułapka będzie polegała? - Na razie jeszcze nie można tego dociec. - A gdzież ma być zastawiona? - Naturalnie, że tam, na południu. Zachęcili nas do tego, żebyśmy poszli za nimi. Gdyby nie mieli w tym wyraźnego planu, postaraliby się o zatarcie śladów. - Hm! - mruknąłem. - Co? - zapytał. - Nic. - Oho! To brzmiało zupełnie tak, jak gdybyście mieli coś do powiedzenia. - Wystrzegam się już tego! - Czemu? - Ważne powody skłaniają mnie do trzymania języka za zębami. Obawiam się, byście nie pomyśleli, że chcę wam utrzeć nosa, do czego, prawdę mówiąc, nie mam ani talentu, ani ochoty. - Nie mówcie takich rzeczy! Między przyjaciółmi nie należy tak odważać wyrazów. Postanowiliście przecież czegoś się nauczyć, a jakże tego dopniecie, jeśli zachowacie stale milczenie? Cóż znaczyło to mruknięcie, które wydaliście właśnie z siebie? - Byłem innego zdania. Nie wierzę w żadną pułapkę. - Tak! Dlaczego? - Obaj Apacze zdążają do swoich, aby ich czym prędzej poprowadzić przeciwko nam, a wiozą z sobą, i to w taki upał, zwłoki. Są to dostateczne przyczyny do przyśpieszenia jazdy. Brakło im więc czasu na zacieranie śladów. To jedynie moim zdaniem tłumaczy tę okoliczność, że tak dokładnie widzimy ich trop. - Hm! - mruknął teraz z kolei Sam. - A gdybym nawet nie miał słuszności - mówiłem dalej - to i tak możemy śmiało iść za nimi. Dopóki znajdujemy się na tej równinie, obawy są próżne, gdyż z daleka zobaczymy każdego wroga i cofniemy się zawczasu. - Hm! - mruknął Sam ponownie, patrząc na mnie z ukosa. - Wspomnieliście o zwłokach. Czy sądzicie, że zabiorą je z sobą przy tym cieple? - Tak. - Nie pochowają po drodze? - Nie. Zmarły cieszył się u nich wielką powagą. Zwyczaje ich wymagają, żeby go pochowano z całą pompą. Uwieńczeniem tej uroczystości byłoby zabicie przez nich mordercy obok zwłok zamordowanego. Zachowają je więc niezawodnie i będą się starali dostać w ręce nas i Rattlera. O ile ich znam, to należy się tego spodziewać. - O ile ich znacie! Czy urodziliście się w ich kraju? - Co za gadanie! - A skądże ich znacie? - Z książek, o których wy nie chcecie nic wiedzieć. - Well! Jedźmy dalej! Nie oświadczył, czy zgadza się z moim zdaniem, czy nie, ale ilekroć rzucił na mnie z ukosa spojrzenie, przemykało mu pod wąsem znane mi lekkie drgnienie, które było zawsze oznaką, że coś go nurtuje. Popędziliśmy cwałem przez równinę. Były to sawanny porosłe krótką trawą, jakich wiele rozciąga się pomiędzy źródliskami Kanadianu a Rio Pecos. Ślad był potrójny, jak gdyby ktoś sunął po ziemi wielkie, trójzębne widły. Widocznie konie szły tu jeszcze w takim szyku, w jakim widzieliśmy je podczas odjazdu Apaczów. Musiało być uciążliwe trzymać trupa wyprostowanego na koniu podczas tak długiej drogi, pomimo to nie zauważyliśmy dotychczas, aby Indianie ułatwili sobie jakoś tę sytuację. Sądziłem jednak, że nie wytrzymają długo takiej jazdy. Teraz wydało się Samowi Hawkensowi, że nadszedł czas na to, żeby mnie pouczyć. Objaśnił mi, z czego należy wnosić, czy tropieni jeźdźcy jadą stępa, kłusem, czy cwałem, co zresztą łatwo było obejrzeć i zapamiętać. W pół godziny potem wydało się nam, że las przecina w poprzek równinę, lecz było to tylko złudzenie, sawanny bowiem tworzyły tu zakręt. Jadąc tym zakrętem, mieliśmy las po lewej ręce. Drzewa stały tu tak rzadko, że mógłby się tędy przedostać cały oddział jeźdźców, gdyby się posuwali jeden za drugim. Apacze jednak jechali na trzech koniach obok siebie i dlatego nie mogli się tędy przecisnąć. Z tego powodu zmuszeni byli do okrążeń, których i myśmy się chętnie trzymali, bo mieliśmy drogę przetartą. Później oczywiście, kiedy byłem już "wyuczony", aniby mi przez myśl nie przeszło jechać za tropem; byłbym przejechał prosto lasem i natknął się na trop po drugiej stronie, skracając sobie w ten sposób drogę. Dalej preria zwężała się, przechodząc w wąski pas łąki, pokryty z rzadka krzakami. Tu przybyliśmy na miejsce, gdzie Apacze się zatrzymali. Było to w pobliżu kępy krzaków, z której wystrzelały w górę wysmukłe dęby i buki. Objechaliśmy ostrożnie zarośla i zbliżyliśmy się do nich dopiero wtedy, kiedyśmy się przekonali, że czerwonoskórych już tam od dawna nie było. Z jednej strony zarośli trawa była zupełnie stratowana i pognieciona. Nasze badania wykazały, że Apacze zsiedli tu z koni, odwiązali trupa i położyli na trawie, następnie weszli w zarośla, wycięli tyki dębowe i odarli je z gałązek, które zauważyliśmy na ziemi. - Co oni mogli zrobić z tych tyk? - spytał Hawkens patrząc na mnie jak nauczyciel na ucznia. - Nosze lub rodzaj sani dla trupa - odrzekłem. - Skąd o tym wiecie? - Domyśliłem się. - Jak to? - Już dawno czekałem na coś podobnego. To nie drobnostka podtrzymywać zwłoki na koniu tak długo. Spodziewałem się, że jakoś temu zaradzą na pierwszym postoju. - Nieźle pomyślane. Czy można wyczytać coś takiego w waszych książkach? - Czegoś, co by odpowiadało całkowicie temu wypadkowi - nie, ale to zależy także od tego, kto i jak czyta taką książkę. Można się istotnie wiele z niej nauczyć i zastosować nabyte wiadomości do innych, lecz podobnych wypadków. - Hm, to szczególne! A więc ci, którzy to pisali, byli jednak, zdaje się, na Zachodzie. Zresztą wasze przypuszczenie zgadza się z moim. Zobaczymy, czy jest słuszne. - Sądzę, że nie sporządzili noszy, lecz sanie. - Czemu? - Aby zmarłego dźwigać na noszach, potrzeba dwóch koni idących obok siebie lub za sobą. Apacze mają jednak tylko trzy konie, a do sań wystarczy jeden. - Słusznie, ale sanie robią diabelne ślady, co dla Apaczów może się stać zgubne. Zresztą należy przypuszczać, że byli tu wczoraj przed samym wieczorem, niebawem więc okaże się, czy rozbijali obóz, czy też ruszyli dalej nocą. - Przypuszczam, że ruszyli dalej, gdyż mają podwójny powód do pośpiechu. - Zupełnie słusznie; ale patrzmy dalej. Zsiedliśmy z koni i prowadząc je za sobą, poszliśmy zwolna tropem, który wyglądał teraz zupełnie inaczej niż przedtem; był wprawdzie także potrójny, ale w odmienny sposób. Środkowy szeroki pochodził od kopyt końskich, a dwa boczne wyżłobiły sanie, które składały się widocznie z dwu gałęzi podłużnych i kilku poprzecznych. - Od tego miejsca jechali jeden za drugim - zauważył Sam. - Nie stało się to bez powodu, jest dość miejsca, by mogli jechać obok siebie. Pośpieszmy za nimi! Dosiadłszy znowu koni, pomknęliśmy kłusem. W drodze rozmyślałem nad tym, dlaczego Apacze pojechali teraz gęsiego. Niebawem wydało mi się, że znalazłem właściwą przyczynę i rzekłem: - Samie, wytężcie wzrok! Ten ślad zmieni się wkrótce, a my tego nie spostrzeżemy. - Jak to? Zmieni się? - zapytał. - Tak jest, oni sporządzili sanie nie tylko po to, żeby sobie ułatwić jazdę i nie podtrzymywać trupa, lecz także po to, żeby się móc rozłączyć. - Co wam przychodzi do głowy? Rozłączyć się? To by im się nawet nie mogło przyśnić, hi! hi! hi! - zaśmiał się. - Nie mogłoby się przyśnić, bo zrobili to na jawie. - Powiedzcie, jak wpadliście na tę myśl! A to was wasze książki porządnie wywiodły w pole. - Tego w nich nie ma. Przyszło mi to na myśl jednak, co prawda tylko dlatego, że czytałem te książki uważnie i zastanawiałem się pilnie nad ich treścią. - No i...? - Dotychczas graliście wy rolę nauczyciela, a teraz ja was o coś zapytam. - Pewnie o coś mądrego; ciekawym bardzo! - Czemu Indianie zwykle jeżdżą gęsiego? Chyba nie dla wygody ani nie ze względów towarzyskich? - Po to, żeby jadący za nimi nie mógł policzyć, ilu było jeźdźców. - Sądzę, że w tym wypadku jest to samo. - Chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego! - Dlaczegóż mieliby jechać gęsiego, kiedy jest dość miejsca na trzech jeźdźców? - Przypadkiem albo, co jest może istotnym powodem, ze względu na zmarłego. Jeden jedzie przodem jako przewodnik, potem koń ze zwłokami, a na końcu drugi, aby uważać, czy sanie się mocno trzymają i czy trup nie spadnie na ziemię. - Może i tak, ale ja biorę przede wszystkim pod uwagę, że im pilno do nas powrócić. Przewóz zastrzelonego jest zbyt powolny, przeto jeden z nich pośpieszył prędzej, aby zawiadomić Apaczów. - Takie myśli podsuwa wam wyobraźnia. Powiadam wam, że przez myśl im nie przejdzie się rozłączyć. Po co miałem się z nim sprzeczać? Mogłem się mylić i tak najprawdopodobniej było, bo on był przecież doświadczonym tropicielem, a ja greenhornem. Zamilkłem więc, ale uważałem pilnie na ziemię i na ślady. Niebawem dotarliśmy do płytkiego, ale szerokiego koryta wyschłego strumienia, którym tylko z wiosną spływają wody z gór. Dno między obydwoma niskimi brzegami było zasypane okrągłymi kamykami, między którymi znajdowały się połacie piasku. Trop wiódł w poprzek koryta. Jadąc powoli, przypatrywałem się dokładnie piaszczystym miejscom. Jeżeli dobrze odgadłem, to tu jeden z Apaczów miał najlepszą sposobność, aby zboczyć z drogi. Gdyby tylko zjechał trochę w dół wyschłym łożyskiem, wiodąc konia nie po piasku, lecz po kamieniach, gdzie nie zostawiał odcisków, mógł zniknąć bez śladu. Jeżeli zaś drugi z koniem wlokącym zwłoki pojechał dalej, to trop jego można było nadal uważać za trop pochodzący od trzech koni. Jechałem za Hawkensem. Byliśmy już prawie po drugiej stronie, kiedy na piaszczystej mieliźnie, wśród kamyków, zobaczyłem okrągłe wgłębienie z pozapadanymi brzegami, wielkości dość dużej filiżanki. Nie miałem wówczas jeszcze ani tego bystrego wzroku, ani tego doświadczenia, które nabyłem później, ale od razu wydało mi się, że to wgłębienie pochodzi od kopyta końskiego, które zsunęło się z kamyków na niżej położony piasek. Dostawszy się na drugi brzeg, Hawkens chciał jechać dalej za tropem, lecz wstrzymałem go, mówiąc: - Chodźcie no tu na lewo, Samie! - Dlaczego? - spytał. - Coś wam pokażę. - Co? - Zaraz zobaczycie. Chodźcie! Pojechałem wzdłuż brzegu porosłego trawą. Nie ujechaliśmy więcej niż dwieście kroków, kiedy ujrzeliśmy ślady jeźdźca wychodzące z piasku na brzeg, a potem ciągnące się trawą ku południowi. - Co to jest, Samie? - zapytałem z niemałą dumą, że mam słuszność, pomimo iż jestem nowicjuszem. Małe jego oczka omal nie wylazły z oczodołów, a twarz wydłużyła się znacznie. - Ślady końskie! - odrzekł zdumiony. - Skąd się tu wzięły? Rzucił okiem na łożysko, a nie zauważywszy śladów po drugiej stronie, powiedział: - W każdym razie z tego strumienia, który przepływa tu na wiosnę. - Zapewne. A kto mógł być tym jeźdźcom? - Czy ja wiem! - Ale ja wiem. - No, któż? - Jeden z Apaczów. Twarz wydłużyła mu się jeszcze bardziej. - Jeden z tych dwóch? Nie może być! - zawołał. - Właśnie, że tak! Rozłączyli się, jak się tego spodziewałem. Wróćmy do naszego tropu, a przypatrzywszy mu się dobrze, przekonamy się, że pochodzi teraz już tylko od dwóch koni. - To byłoby zdumiewające! Zobaczymy! Jestem bardzo ciekaw! Wróciliśmy i zaczęliśmy śledzić trop baczniej, niż byśmy to czynili, gdybym nie zrobił mego odkrycia. I odczytaliśmy rzeczywiście, że stąd szły już tylko dwa konie. Sam odkaszlnął kilka razy, zmierzył mnie podejrzliwym wzrokiem od stóp do głów i zapytał: - Jakże wpadliście na to, że dzielące się ślady wyjdą stamtąd, z wyschłego koryta? - Spostrzegłem tam w dole odcisk na piasku i z tego wywnioskowałem resztę. Gdy zaprowadziłem go na to miejsce, spojrzał na mnie jeszcze podejrzliwiej niż przedtem i zapytał: - Sir, czy powiecie mi choć raz prawdę? - Czy sądzicie, że już was kiedy okłamałem? - Hm. wydajecie mi się prawdomównym i rzetelnym człowiekiem, ale w tym wypadku jednak wam nie dowierzam. Nie byliście jeszcze nigdy na prerii? - Nie. - W ogóle na Dzikim Zachodzie? - Nie. - Ani w Stanach Zjednoczonych? - Nigdy. - A może jest jakiś inny kraj z sawannami, preriami, podobnymi do tutejszych? Może byliście w tym kraju? - Nie, dotychczas nigdzie nie ruszałem się z ojczyzny. - To niech was diabeł porwie, niepojęty człowieku! - Oho, Samie Hawkens! Czy to ma być błogosławieństwo przyjaciela, jakim się mienicie? - No, nie bierzcie mi tego za złe, jeśli mnie w takich sprawach żółć zalewa! Przychodzi taki greenhorn na Zachód, nie widział jeszcze, jak trawa rośnie, ani nie słyszał, jak śpiewa pchła ziemna, i zaraz na pierwszych zwiadach wywołuje rumieniec wstydu na twarzy starego Sama Hawkensa. Aby zachować przy tym zimną krew, na to trzeba w lecie być Eskimosem, a w zimie Grenlandczykiem, jeśli się nie mylę. Ja w waszym wieku byłem dziesięć razy głupszy. Czy to nie smutne dla westmana, który ma swoją porcję ambicji? - Nie bierzcie sobie tego tak głęboko do serca. - O, to boli! Muszę wam przyznać, że mieliście słuszność, ale nie wiem, jakeście do tego doszli. - Przez logiczne myślenie i wnioskowanie. Umiejętność wyciągania wniosków to ważna rzecz. - Wnioskowanie? Nie rozumiem. To dla mnie za mądre. - Wnioskowałem w sposób następujący: jeśli Indianie jadą jeden za drugim, to znaczy, że chcą zatrzeć swoje ślady. Ci dwaj Apacze jechali jeden za drugim, a więc chcieli zatrzeć swe ślady. To chyba rozumiecie? - Oczywiście. - Za pomocą tego słusznego wniosku doszedłem do właściwego odkrycia. Prawdziwy westman musi przede wszystkim dobrze myśleć. Powiem wam jeszcze jeden taki wniosek. Chcecie? - Dobrze. - Nazywacie się Hawkens. To podobno znaczy po angielsku "sokół"? - Tak. - Słuchajcie więc! Sokół pożera myszy polne. Prawda? - Tak, jeśli je złapie, to pożera. - A więc macie znów wniosek: sokół pożera polne myszy, wy się nazywacie Hawkens, a zatem wy pożeracie polne myszy. Sam otworzył usta, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza oraz pozbierać myśli, popatrzył na mnie przez chwilę niewidzącym wzrokiem, aż wreszcie wybuchnął: - Sir, stroicie sobie ze mnie żarty? Wypraszam to sobie! Daleko mi jeszcze do pajaca, któremu można skakać po plecach. Obraziliście mnie ciężko tym diabelskim twierdzeniem, że pożeram myszy, i to do tego nędzne, polne myszy. Żądam za to satysfakcji. Co myślicie o pojedynku? - Wspaniała rzecz! - Tak jest! Byliście na uniwersytecie, prawda? - Tak. - Jesteście więc zdolni do udzielenia satysfakcji, przyślę wam mego sekundanta. Zrozumiano? - Tak, a wy chodziliście na uniwersytet? - Nie. - Więc nie jesteście zdolni dać satysfakcji. Zrozumiano? To wprawiło w niemały kłopot poczciwego Sama Hawkensa. Wytrzymałem go przez chwilę w tym stanie, a wreszcie odezwałem się: - Wprawdzie nie możecie mnie wyzwać na pojedynek, ale ja mimo to dam wam pewną satysfakcję. - Jaką? - Daruję wam moją skórę niedźwiedzią. Małe jego oczka zamigotały natychmiast. - Przecież sami jej potrzebujecie! - Nie; oddam ją wam. - Naprawdę? - Tak. - Tam do licha, przyjmuję bez namysłu. Dziękuję, sir, dziękuję nadzwyczajnie! Halo, a to się tamci będą złościli! Wiecie, co ja z tej skóry zrobię? - No? - Nową bluzę myśliwską, bluzę ze skóry szarego niedźwiedzia. Co za tryumf! Sam ją uszyję. Musicie wiedzieć, że jestem znakomitym krawcem. Przypatrzcie się tylko mojej, jak ją pięknie naprawiłem! Wskazał na przedpotopowy wór, w który był odziany. Było tam tyle łat skórzanych naszytych jedna na drugiej, że bluza miała grubość deski. - Ale - dodał z wielkim zadowoleniem - uszy, pazury i zęby wy dostaniecie, bo ja obejdę się bez tych trofeów, a wy zdobyliście je narażając życie. Zrobię wam z tego naszyjnik, ponieważ znam się na takich robotach. Chcecie? - Dobrze. - To słuszne, to zupełnie słuszne, gdyż wówczas i ja, i wy będziemy zadowoleni. Jesteście naprawdę zuch, wielki zuch. Darujecie waszemu Samowi Hawkensowi skórę niedźwiedzią. Wobec tego możecie o mnie powiedzieć nawet to, że pożeram nie tylko myszy polne, lecz także szczury, a to nie zburzy spokoju mej duszy. A co do książek... przyznaję, że nie są wcale tak złe ł że można się z nich dużo nauczyć. Czy napiszecie jaką książkę naprawdę? - Może nawet kilka. - O tym, co przeżywacie? - Tak. - I ja się także tam znajdę? - Znajdą się tylko moi najwybitniejsi przyjaciele. Będzie to rodzaj pomnika dla nich. - Hm, hm! Wybitni! Pomnik! To brzmi już zupełnie inaczej. Niezawodnie przesłyszało mi się tylko wczoraj. A więc ja także? - Tylko, jeżeli chcecie. - Słuchajcie, sir, ja chcę. Proszę was nawet o to, żebym się tam dostał. - Zgoda, stanie się tak. - Dobrze, ale musicie mi zrobić jedną przyjemność! - Jaką? - Opowiecie tam wszystko to, co przeżyliśmy razem? - Rozumie się. - To opuśćcie tę okoliczność, że nie zauważyłem tego rozgałęzienia tropu. Żeby Sam Hawkens nie znalazł czegoś takiego! Wstydziłbym się wszystkich czytelników, którzy zechcą uczyć się od was. Jeśli będziecie tacy dobrzy to zataić, możecie sobie śmiało pisać o myszach i szczurach. Wszystko mi jedno, co sobie ludzie pomyślą o tym, co zjadam, ale gdyby mnie uważali za westmana, który pozwala odjechać Indianinowi i nie umie tego wyczytać ze śladów, to by mnie gryzło, bardzo by mnie gryzło! - To nie może być, kochany Samie. - Nie? Dlaczego? - Ponieważ każdą wymienioną osobę muszę przedstawić taką, jaką jest. W takim razie wolę już w ogóle o was nie wspominać. - Nie, nie, ja chcę być w tej książce! Wolę już, żebyście napisali prawdę. Jeśli napiszecie wszystko o moich błędach, będzie to dla czytelników, takich głupich jak ja, ostrzeżeniem i zachętą do czegoś lepszego, hi! hi! hi! Ja natomiast wiedząc, że będę wydrukowany, postaram się z całych sił, aby tego rodzaju błędów unikać. A zatem zgoda między nami? - Tak. - Jedźmy więc dalej! - Za którym śladem? Za tym odgałęzieniem? - Nie, za tym. - Tak, to będzie Winnetou. - Z czego to wnosicie? - Jeden Apacz ze zwłokami posuwał się wolno, a za to drugi wyjechał naprzód, aby czym prędzej zgromadzić wojowników; będzie to więc prawdopodobnie wódz. - Tak! To słuszne. Jestem tego samego zdania. Wódz nas teraz nic nie obchodzi. Pojedziemy za synem. - Czemu za nim? - Bo chcę jeszcze zobaczyć, czy się zatrzymywał po drodze, zależy mi na tym. A więc naprzód, sir! Ruszyliśmy dalej kłusem, przy czym nie zaszło nic godnego wzmianki, opis zaś okolic, przez które przejechaliśmy, nie byłby zajmujący. Dopiero na godzinę przed południem Sam się zatrzymał i rzekł: - Na razie wystarczy, Winnetou jechał także przez całą noc; widocznie bardzo im pilno i należy się wkrótce spodziewać napadu; może nawet jeszcze w przeciągu tych pięciu dni potrzebnych wam do ukończenia roboty. - To byłoby źle! - Zapewne. Gdybyśmy przerwali pracę i uciekli, zostałaby nie dokończona, a gdy pozostaniemy, napadną na nas i robota i tak nie zostanie wykonana. Trzeba z Bancroftem poważnie pomówić o całej tej sprawie. - Może znajdzie się jakieś wyjście? - Jakie? - Ukryjemy się na przykład w bezpiecznym miejscu, a potem gdy Apacze się cofną, skończymy robotę! - Tak, to dałoby się może zrobić. Zobaczymy, co inni na to powiedzą. Teraz musimy się śpieszyć, aby jeszcze przed nocą dostać się do obozu. Wróciliśmy tą samą drogą. Nie oszczędzaliśmy wierzchowców, ale mimo to mój deresz był jeszcze zupełnie rześki, a "nowa Mary" wyglądała tak, jak gdyby dopiero wyszła ze stajni. Przebyliśmy w krótkim czasie znaczną przestrzeń, aż zatrzymaliśmy się nad potokiem, gdzie napoiliśmy konie i sami, zsiadłszy z nich, odpoczęliśmy z godzinkę, rozciągnięci w zaroślach na miękkiej trawie. Nie mając o czym mówić, leżeliśmy cicho. Ja myślałem o Winnetou i czekającej nas walce z nim i z jego Apaczami, a Sam Hawkens zamknął oczy i... zasnął, co poznałem po miarowym ruchu jego klatki piersiowej. Mógł sobie pozwolić na lekką drzemkę, bo ja czuwałem, a przez całą drogę nie zauważyliśmy nic podejrzanego. Wtem nadarzyła mi się sposobność przekonania się, jak bystre są zmysły ludzi i zwierząt na Dzikim Zachodzie. Muł stał w zaroślach tak, że był niewidoczny, i szczypał liście z gałęzi; było to zwierzę nietowarzyskie, unikało koni, trzymając się najczęściej na osobności. Mój deresz stał w pobliżu i rwał trawę ostrymi zębami. Wtem muł wydał z siebie dziwne, jakby ostrzegawcze parsknięcie, a Sam zbudził się w tej chwili i zerwał się na równe nogi. - Zasnąłem, Mary parsknęła i to mnie zbudziło. Zbliża się człowiek lub zwierzę. Gdzie muł? - Tutaj w zaroślach. Chodźcie! Wleźliśmy w krzaki i zobaczyliśmy Mary ukrytą ostrożnie za gałęziami i wyglądającą przez nie. Strzygła żywo długimi uszami, a ogon podnosiła i opuszczała. Ujrzawszy nas, uspokoiła się, uszy i ogon przestały się poruszać. Zwierzę było widocznie dawniej w dobrych rękach. Sam więc mógł sobie powinszować, że złapał ją, a nie jakiegoś mustanga. Rzuciwszy okiem pomiędzy gałęzie, ujrzeliśmy sześciu Indian jadących jeden za drugim naszym tropem od północy, dokąd właśnie zamierzaliśmy się udać. Pierwszy z nich, niewielkiej, lecz muskularnej postaci, miał głowę spuszczoną i nie odwracał widocznie oczu od śladów. Wszyscy ubrani byli w skórzane spodnie i ciemne sukienne bluzy, a uzbrojeni w strzelby, noże i tomahawki. Twarze świeciły im się od tłuszczu, przecinały je na poprzek dwa pasy: niebieski i czerwony. Zacząłem się już niepokoić tym spotkaniem, kiedy Sam odezwał się, nie tłumiąc bynajmniej głosu: - Co za spotkanie! To nas ocali, sir! - Ocali? Jak to? Mówcie ciszej, bo są już tak blisko, że mogą nas usłyszeć. - Niech słyszą, to ludzie ze szczepu Kiowa. Na czele jedzie Bao, co w ich języku oznacza: "lis", dzielny i chytry wojownik, jak to widać z imienia. Wódz tych ludzi nazywa się Tangua; to przedsiębiorczy czerwonoskóry, a zarazem mój przyjaciel. Mają barwy wojenne na twarzy i są prawdopodobnie na zwiadach. Nie słyszałem jednak, żeby szczep ten wyruszył przeciwko innemu. Słowo Kiowa wymawia się Ke-i-o-weh. To czerwone plemię jest prawdopodobnie mieszaniną Shoshonów i Pueblów. W terytorium dla Indian wyznaczono im osobne miejsce, ale wiele ich oddziałów snuje się po tak zwanym Pem-handle aż do Nowego Meksyku. Oddziały te. mają dużo dobrych koni. Z powodu żądzy grabieży są bardzo niebezpieczni dla białych i dlatego najzawziętszymi ich wrogami są graniczni osadnicy. Keiowehowie żyją także na stopie wojennej z rozmaitymi plemionami Apaczów, ponieważ nie oszczędzają zazwyczaj mienia i życia swych czerwonoskórych braci. Są to jednym słowem bandy rozbójników. Tych sześciu zwiadowców podjechało tymczasem do nas zupełnie blisko. Jak nas mieli ocalić, tego oczywiście nie wyobrażałem sobie. Sześciu Indian mogło nam pomóc niewiele albo wcale. Później, co prawda, dowiedziałem się, jak to Sam Hawkens rozumiał. Na razie ucieszyłem się tym, że Sam ich znał, gdyż wobec tego nie było powodu do obaw. Keiowehowie przyjechali za naszym tropem i zauważyli ślady wiodące w zarośla. Wywnioskowali z tego oczywiście, że w zaroślach znajdują się ludzie. Natychmiast więc zawrócili swoje nadzwyczaj silne i ruchliwe konie i popędzili w przeciwnym kierunku, aby się dostać poza odległość strzału. Na to Sam wystąpił z zarośli, złożył dłonie koło ust i wydał przeraźliwy, donośny okrzyk znany widocznie Indianom, gdyż stanęli i spojrzeli za siebie. Sam zawołał powtórnie i dał im znak ręką. Zwiadowcy zrozumieli okrzyk i znaki, a spostrzegłszy Sama, którego osobliwej postaci nie podobna było nie poznać, wrócili cwałem. Teraz i ja stanąłem obok Sama. Indianie przygalopowali, jak gdyby nas mieli zamiar stratować, naraz zdarli przed nami konie tak, że aż przysiadły na zadach, zeskoczyli z nich i puścili je wolno. - Nasz biały brat Sam jest tutaj? - zapytał dowódca. - Skąd wziął się na drodze swych czerwonoskórych przyjaciół i braci? - Bao, chytry lis, spotkał mnie, bo znalazł się na moim tropie - odrzekł Sam. - Myśleliśmy, że to ślady czerwonych psów, których szukamy - rzekł Lis łamaną, lecz dość zrozumiałą angielszczyzną. - O jakich psach mówi mój czerwony brat? - O Apaczach z plemienia Mescalerów. - Dlaczego nazywacie ich psami? Czy wyniknął spór między nimi a mymi dzielnymi braćmi Keiowehami? - Wykopaliśmy topór wojenny między nami a tymi parszywymi kujotami. - Uff! To mnie cieszy! Niech moi bracia usiądą z nami. Mam ich zawiadomić o czymś ważnym. Lis spojrzał na mnie badawczo i zapytał: - Nie widziałem jeszcze tej bladej twarzy; jest młoda. Czy należy już do wojowników białych mężów? Czy zdobyła sobie już imię? Moje właściwe nazwisko nie zrobiłoby wrażenia. Toteż Sam Hawkens, przypomniawszy sobie słowa Wheelera odrzekł: - Ten mój najmilszy brat i przyjaciel przybył niedawno przez Wielką Wodę z ojczyzny, gdzie jest wielkim wojownikiem. Nie widział nigdy przedtem bawołu ani niedźwiedzia, a mimo to walczył przedwczoraj z dwoma bykami i zabił je, aby ocalić mi życie, a wczoraj zakłuł nożem szarego niedźwiedzia z Gór Skalistych, przy czym zwierz nawet nie zadrasnął mu skóry. - Uff, uff! - zawołali z podziwem czerwonoskórzy, a Sam ciągnął dalej w sposób, co prawda nieco przesadny: - Kula jego nigdy nie chybia celu, a w pięści jego mieści się tyle siły, że jednym uderzeniem powali na ziemię każdego nieprzyjaciela. Dlatego biali z Zachodu nadali mu imię Old Shatterhand. W ten sposób opatrzono mnie bez mego zezwolenia imieniem wojennym, które odtąd stale w tamtych stronach nosiłem. Taki panuje zwyczaj na Zachodzie, toteż często najlepsi przyjaciele nie znają nawzajem swych właściwych nazwisk. Lis podał mi rękę i rzekł przyjaźnie: - Jeśli Old Shatterhand pozwoli, będziemy jego braćmi i przyjaciółmi, miłujemy bowiem ludzi, którzy zabijają wroga jednym uderzeniem. Przyjmiemy cię chętnie w naszych namiotach. Znaczyło to innymi słowami; "Potrzeba nam hultajów z taką siłą jak twoja, dlatego przyjdź do nas. Jeśli będziesz myszkował, kradł i grabił dla nas, to będzie ci u nas znośnie". Mimo to odpowiedziałem z godnością: - Kocham czerwonych mężów, jako synów Wielkiego Ducha, którego dziećmi są także biali. Jesteśmy braćmi, pomagajmy więc sobie przeciw wszystkim wrogom, którzy nas i was nie poważają. Wyraz zadowolenia przemknął mu przez twarz zasmarowaną tłuszczem i farbą, gdy mnie zapewniał: - Old Shatterhand słusznie powiedział. Zapalimy z nim fajkę pokoju. Potem Keiowehowie usiedli z nami nad wodą. Lis dobył fajkę, której ostra woń odurzyła mój nos już z daleka. Napchał ją mieszaniną złożoną, jak się zdawało, z buraków, liści lnu, siekanych żołędzi i kapusty, zapalił ją, powstał, pociągnął raz, wydmuchnął dym ku niebu i ku ziemi i powiedział: - Tam na górze mieszka Dobry Duch, a tu na ziemi rosną rośliny i zwierzęta, które on przeznaczył dla Keiowehów. Następnie pociągnął jeszcze cztery razy, wypuszczając dym ku północy, południu, wschodowi i zachodowi. - W tych stronach - rzekł potem - mieszkają czerwoni i biali mężowie przywłaszczając sobie bezprawnie rośliny i zwierzęta. My jednak znajdziemy ich i zabierzemy, co do nas należy. Powiedziałem, howgh! Co za mowa! Jakże odmienna od tych, jakie dotąd czytałem, a później tak często słyszałem, Ten Keioweh oświadczył otwarcie, że wszystko, co jest na ziemi, uważa za własność swego plemienia, a tym samym uznaje grabież nie tylko za swoje prawo, ale wprost za obowiązek! I ja miałem teraz zostać przyjacielem tych ludzi! Niestety, kto wejdzie między wrony, musi krakać jak i one. Lis podał Samowi tę zgoła nie pokojową fajkę pokoju, on zaś dzielnie pociągnął sześć razy i wygłosił następujące słowa: - Wielki Duch nie zważa na rozmaitość skór ludzkich, gdyż ludzie mogą się posmarować farbami, by go oszukać, Wielki Duch zaś patrzy w serce. Serca wojowników sławnego szczepu Keiowehów są dzielne, nieustraszone i wierne. Moje serce przywiązane jest do nich, jak mój muł do drzewa, i zawsze tak będzie, jeśli się nie mylę. Powiedziałem, howgh! Taki to był Sam Hawkens, ów mały i chytry człowiek, który umiał każdą sprawę uchwycić z najlepszej strony. Mowę jego nagrodzono kilkakrotnym "uff, uff uff!" Ale cóż, kiedy popełnił teraz tę zbrodnię, że i mnie wetknął do ręki glinianego śmierdziela. Musiałem więc spróbować tego specjału. Postanowiłem się jednak przemóc. Zdarza się, że tego, kto ten tytoń zapali, trzech ludzi musi trzymać, by się nie przewrócił. Na szczęście paliłem go już raz, przypuszczałem więc, że i ta fajka nie powali mnie na ziemię. Podniosłem się, zrobiłem ręką uroczysty ruch i pociągnąłem po raz pierwszy. Przekonałem się, że w fajce znajdowały się wszystkie podane poprzednio składniki, a ponadto jeszcze piąty: teraz bowiem poczułem nosem. i językiem coś jakby zapach i dym ze spalonego pilśniowego buta. Wydmuchnąłem dym także ku niebu i ziemi i rzekłem: - Z nieba spada promień słońca i deszcz, stamtąd pochodzą wszelkie dobre dary i błogosławieństwo. Ziemia przyjmuje ciepło i wilgoć i daje za to bawołu i mustanga, niedźwiedzia i jelenia, dynię i kukurydzę, a przede wszystkim szlachetną roślinę, z której mądrzy czerwoni mężowie przyrządzają kinnikinnik, rozszerzający z fajki pokoju zapach miłości i braterstwa. Czytałem swego czasu, że Indianie nazywają swój mieszany tytoń "kinnikinnik", i wyzyskałem teraz tę wiadomość. Pociągnąłem znów dymu i wypuściłem go na wszystkie cztery strony świata. Zapach okazał się bardziej skomplikowany niż przedtem. Poznałem wyraźnie obecność dwóch jeszcze składników, a mianowicie kalafonii i obciętych paznokci. Po tym znakomitym odkryciu mówiłem dalej: - Na zachodzie wznoszą się Góry Skaliste, a na wschodzie rozciągają się równiny, na północy lśnią jeziora, na południu zaś przewalają się wielkie wody morza. Gdyby cały ten kraj był moją własnością, darowałbym go wojownikom Keiowehów, gdyż uważam ich za braci. Oby w tym roku upolowali dziesięć razy tyle bawołów i pięćdziesiąt razy tyle niedźwiedzi, ile głów liczy ich plemię. Oby ziarnka kukurydzy były jako dynie, a dynie tak wielkie, żeby z jednej łupiny można było wykroić dziesięć owoców. Powiedziałem, howgh! Mnie to zbyt wiele nie kosztowało, że życzyłem im tych wszystkich wspaniałości, oni zaś cieszyli się, jak gdyby je istotnie dostali. Była to najlepsza z moich mów, jakie kiedykolwiek w życiu wygłosiłem, toteż przyjęto ją z bezprzykładną radością, jeśli się uwzględni chłodny spokój, jaki Indianie zawsze zachowują. Tyle jeszcze nikt, a tym mniej biały człowiek, im nie życzył ani nie chciał darować, toteż okrzyki "uff, uff!" powtarzały się bez końca. Lis ściskał mi rękę kilkakrotnie, zapewniał o swej przyjaźni po wszystkie czasy i tak szeroko roztwierał usta za każdym swoim "howgh", że udało mi się pozbyć fajki pokoju wsunąwszy mu ją pomiędzy długie, żółte zęby. On zamilkł natychmiast, pragnąc napawać się jej zawartością. Była to moja pierwsza "święta czynność" wśród Indian, gdyż palenie fajki pokoju uważają oni rzeczywiście za uroczystość, którą wywołują ważne powody, a kończą równie ważne skutki. Ileż to razy potem jeszcze musiałem palić fajkę, będąc zawsze świadom powagi tej czynności. Ta sytuacja jednak napełniła mnie odrazą, a potem rozśmieszyła, gdy usłyszałem o sercu Sama "przywiązanym jak muł do drzewa". Ręka cuchnęła mi tytoniem, toteż ucieszyłem się z całej duszy, gdy fajka znalazła się w ustach dowódcy Wyjąłem z kieszeni cygaro i zapaliłem je dla zabicia przykrego smaku. Jakież pożądliwe spojrzenia zwrócili teraz na mnie czerwonoskórzy! Lis otworzył usta, aż mu fajka wypadła, ale jako doświadczony wojownik, pochwycił ją i wsunął na powrót pomiędzy zęby. Widać było jednak po nim, że wolałby teraz jedno cygaro niż tysiąc fajek pokoju i kinnikinniku. Ponieważ pozostawaliśmy w stałej łączności z Santa Fé, skąd sprowadzaliśmy wozami wszelkie potrzebne nam artykuły, z łatwością zaopatrywałem się w cygara, które były dość tanie. Wolałem je niż wódkę, którą inni spijali z taką przyjemnością. Zabrałem z sobą sporo cygar na wszelki wypadek, gdybyśmy mieli powrócić dopiero nazajutrz rano, mogłem więc dać każdemu z Indian po jednym. Lis odłożył zaraz fajkę i zapalił, jego ludzie natomiast wsadzili w usta nie tylko koniec, lecz całe cygara i zaczęli je żuć. Każdy ma swoje upodobania. Poprzysięgłem sobie jednak nie darować im więcej nigdy niczego do palenia. Na tym skończyły się formalności. Czerwonoskórzy byli teraz w najlepszym nastroju. Toteż Sam rozpoczął pytaniem: - Moi bracia mówią, że wykopano topór wojenny między nimi a Apaczami Mescalero, o czym ja nic nie wiem. Od kiedy topór nie spoczywa już w ziemi? - Od czasu, który blade twarze nazywają dwa tygodnie. Mój brat Sam przebywał widocznie w dalekich stronach, skoro nie słyszał o tym. - To prawda. Ale przecież jeszcze niedawno szczepy żyły w pokoju. Co skłoniło moich braci do pochwycenia za broń? - Te psy Apacze zabiły naszych czterech wojowników. - Gdzie? - Nad Rio Pecos. - Wszak tam nie stoją wasze namioty. - Ale Mescalerów. - Czego tam chcieli wasi wojownicy? Nie namyślając się ani chwilki, Keioweh powiedział całą prawdę: - Gromada naszych wojowników wyruszyła, aby nocą zabrać konie Apaczów. Te psy śmierdzące czuwały jednak dobrze. Zaczęli się bronić i zabili nam czterech dzielnych wojowników. Dlatego między nami a nimi został wykopany topór wojenny. Keiowehowie postanowili zatem ukraść konie, ale ich schwytano i odpędzono. Sami byli temu winni, że kilku z nich postradało życie. Mimo to mieli za to odpokutować Apacze, którzy bronili swojej własności. Najchętniej byłbym tym łotrzykom w oczy powiedział, co o nich myślę, i otworzyłem już nawet usta, lecz Sam dał mi ręką znak ostrzegawczy i pytał dalej: - Czy Apacze wiedzą o tym, że wasi wojownicy wyruszyli przeciwko nim? - Czy brat mój sądzi, że powiedzieliśmy im to? Napadniemy na nich znienacka, zabijemy, ilu zdołamy, i zabierzemy potem wszystko, co nam się przyda z ich rzeczy. To było straszne! Nie mogłem się dłużej powstrzymać od pytania: - Dlaczego dzielni moi bracia chcieli zabrać konie Apaczom? Słyszałem, że bogaty szczep Keiowehów posiada daleko więcej koni, niż potrzebuje. Lis spojrzał mi w twarz z uśmiechem i odrzekł: - Mój młody brat Old Shatterhand przybył zza Wielkiej Wody i jeszcze nie wie, jak żyją i myślą ludzie po tej stronie. Tak, mamy dużo koni, ale przyszli biali mężowie i chcieli je od nas zakupić. Chcieli tak dużo, że nie mogliśmy im takiej ilości dostarczyć. Wtedy biali opowiedzieli nam o stadach koni Apaczów i przyrzekli za każdego ich konia tyle towarów i brandy, co za konia Keiowehów. Wobec tego nasi wojownicy udali się po konie do Apaczów. A więc kto był winien śmierci już poległych i przyszłego rozlewu krwi? Biali handlarze koni, którzy chcieli płacić za nie wódką i wysyłali Keiowehów na kradzież! Byłbym sobie ulżył z ochotą, mówiąc, co myślę, ale Sam Skinął na mnie energicznie i zapytał: - Czy mój brat Lis wyszedł na zwiady? - Tak. - Kiedy wasi wojownicy przybędą za wami? - Może o jeden dzień później. - Kto nimi dowodzi? - Sam waleczny wódz Tangua. - Ilu ma wojowników z sobą? - Dwakroć po sto. - I sądzicie, że zaskoczycie Apaczów? - Spadniemy na nich jak orzeł na wrony, które go nie spostrzegły. - Mój brat się myli. Apacze wiedzą, że Keiowehowie mają na nich uderzyć. Lis potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem i odrzekł: - Skądżeby się o tym dowiedzieli? Czy uszy ich sięgają do namiotów Keiowehów? - Tak. - Nie rozumiem mego brata Sama. Niechaj mi powie, jak rozumie swe słowa! - Apacze mają uszy, które umieją chodzić i jeździć. Widzieliśmy wczoraj czworo takich uszu, które były koło namiotów Keiowehów, by podsłuchiwać. - Uff! Czworo uszu? A więc dwaj wojownicy byli u nas na zwiadach? - Tak. - W takim razie wracam zaraz do wodza. Wyruszyło tylko dwustu wojowników, bo więcej by nam nie było potrzeba, gdyby Apacze nie spodziewali się niczego. Skoro zaś wiedzą, to trzeba o wiele więcej. - Moi bracia nie rozważyli dokładnie wszystkiego. Inczu-czuna, wódz Apaczów, jest bardzo mądrym wojownikiem. I kiedy zobaczył, że jego ludzie zabili czterech Keiowehów, powiedział sobie, że Keiowehowie pomszczą śmierć swoich ludzi, i wyjechał, by się ku nim zakraść. - Uff, uff! On sam? - Tak i jego syn Winnetou. - Uff! I ten także! Gdybyśmy to wiedzieli, bylibyśmy pochwycili te psy! Teraz sprowadzą mnóstwo wojowników, aby nas przyjąć. Muszę o tym donieść wodzowi, aby się zatrzymał i sprowadził więcej naszych ludzi. Czy Sam Hawkens i Old Shatterhand będą nam towarzyszyli? - Tak. - Niech więc siadają na konie! - Tylko powoli! Muszę jeszcze przedtem koniecznie z tobą pomówić. - Powiesz mi to po drodze. - Nie. Ja pojadę z tobą, ale nie do Tanguy lecz do naszego obozu. - Mój brat Sam bardzo się myli. - Posłuchaj, co ci powiem! Czy chcecie wodzą Apaczów, Inczu-czunę, schwytać żywcem? - Uff! - zawołał Keioweh, jakby tknięty iskrą elektryczną, a jego ludzie nadstawili uszu. - I jego syna z nim razem? - Uff, uff! Czy to możliwe? - Bardzo łatwe. - Znam mego brata Sama, bo inaczej pomyślałbym, że na jego języku mieszka teraz żart, którego nie mógłbym ścierpieć. - Pshaw! Mówię poważnie. Możecie żywcem pochwycić wodza i jego syna. - Kiedy? - Sądziłem, że za pięć, sześć lub siedem dni, ale teraz widzę, że o wiele prędzej, - Gdzie? - Koło naszego obozu. - Ja nie wiem, gdzie się ten obóz znajduje. - Zobaczycie, gdyż pojedziecie bardzo chętnie, usłyszawszy to, co teraz powiem. Opowiedział im o naszym sektorze i o tym, co tu robimy, przeciw czemu oni nic nie mieli, a potem o spotkaniu z obu Apaczami i dodał do tego uwagę: - Zdziwiłem się widząc, że obaj wodzowie byli sami, i sądziłem, że w czasie polowania na bawoły odłączyli się na krótki czas od swoich wojowników. Ale teraz wiem, co to znaczy. Obaj Apacze byli u was na zwiadach. A że właśnie dwaj najwyżsi podjęli się tej jazdy, to świadczy, że uważają sprawę za bardzo ważną. Teraz udali się do domu. Jazda Winnetou opóźni się, bo wiezie zwłoki, ale Inczu-czuna pojechał naprzód i zajeździ konia na śmierć, jeśli będzie potrzeba, by zgromadzić swych wojowników. - Dlatego muszę równie prędko donieść o tym naszemu wodzowi! : - Niechaj mój brat zaczeka i pozwoli mi skończyć! Apacze zechcą się zemścić podwójnie, na was i na nas, z powodu zamordowania Kleki-petry. Wyślą więc większy oddział przeciwko wam, mniejszy przeciwko nam, a na czele tego drugiego stanie wódz ze swoim synem. Po napadzie na nas połączą się z większym oddziałem. Gdy ci pokażę nasz obóz, pojedziesz do twego wodza i oznajmisz mu wszystko, co wiesz ode mnie. Następnie przybędziecie do nas, zaczekacie na Inczu-czunę i weźmiecie go do niewoli z jego niewielką garstką. Was jest dwustu, a on nie przyprowadzi więcej niż pięćdziesięciu. Nas jest dwudziestu białych i pomożemy wam oczywiście; zwyciężycie więc Apaczów z wielką łatwością. Skoro potem dostaniecie w swe ręce obu wodzów, będzie to znaczyło tyle samo, jak gdybyście opanowali cały szczep. Będziecie mogli wówczas zażądać, co wam się spodoba. Czy mój brat nie uznaje słuszności tego wszystkiego? - Tak. Plan mego brata Sama jest dobry. Skoro wódz się o nim dowie, ucieszy się, a my czym prędzej zastosujemy się do tego planu. - A więc ruszajmy i jedźmy szybko, żebyśmy Jeszcze przed nocą dotarli do obozu! Wsiedliśmy na wypoczęte już konie i popędziliśmy cwałem. Oczywiście teraz nie trzymaliśmy się już tropu, lecz jechaliśmy wprost do obozu, nie potrzebowaliśmy więc kołować. Muszę nadmienić, że postępowanie Sama wcale mnie nie zbudowało, a raczej nawet rozgniewało. Winnetou, ten szlachetny Winnetou miał razem z ojcem i pięćdziesięciu wojownikami wpaść w zastawioną pułapkę! Jeśliby się to udało, oni obaj i ich Apacze byliby zgubieni. Jak mógł Hawkens doradzić coś podobnego! Wiedział, z jaką życzliwością odnosiłem się do Winnetou, bo mu się z tym zwierzyłem, sądziłem także, że i Sam był dla młodego wodza Apaczów przychylnie usposobiony. Wszystkie moje starania, aby po drodze zbliżyć się do niego i odciągnąć go choćby na krótko od Keiowehów, były daremne. Chciałem odwieść go od jego planu, a zaproponować na to miejsce inny, lecz on przeczuwał to widocznie i nie odstępował od boku dowódcy zwiadowców. To wzmogło jeszcze mój gniew i jeżeli ja, nie mając kapryśnego usposobienia, byłem kiedykolwiek w złym humorze, stało się to wówczas, gdy wieczorem przybyliśmy do obozu. Zsiadłem z konia, rozsiedlałem go i położyłem się rozgoryczony na trawie, widząc, że na razie nie dojdzie do żadnej wymiany zdań z Samem. Hawkens nie zwracał uwagi na moje próby zbliżenia i opowiadał teraz towarzyszom obozu, jak spotkaliśmy się z Keiowehami i co teraz miało nastąpić. Z początku przestraszyło ich ukazanie się Indian, ale tym bardziej ucieszyli się wiadomością, że ci Indianie są naszymi przyjaciółmi i sprzymierzeńcami i że zbyteczne są dalsze obawy przed napaścią Apaczów. W otoczeniu i pod osłoną dwustu Keiowehów mogliśmy dokończyć pracy w przekonaniu, że nie ma powodu do lęku. Keiowehów przyjęto gościnnie, dano im sporo mięsa niedźwiedziego do jedzenia, po czym opuścili nasz obóz, chcąc jak najszybciej zawiadomić swoich. Dopiero po ich odjeździe Sam podszedł do mnie, położył się obok na trawie i rzekł zwyczajnym tonem wyższości: - Macie dzisiaj markotną minę, sir. Powodem tego jest zapewne jakieś zaburzenie albo w trawieniu, albo w duchowych wnętrznościach, hi! hi! hi! Co słuszne, jedno, czy drugie? Chyba to drugie, nieprawdaż? - Oczywiście! - odparłem niechętnie. - To otwórzcie swe serce, wyjawcie przyczynę, a ja was wyleczę. - Cieszyłbym się bardzo, gdybyście to potrafili, Samie, ale pozwalam sobie wątpić. - Potrafię, potrafię; możecie mi wierzyć. - Więc powiedzcie mi, jak wam się podobał Winnetou. - Niesłychanie. Wam chyba także, - I wy chcecie jego zguby! Jak to się jedno z drugim zgadza? - Zguby? Ja jego? Ani to przez myśl nie przeszło jedynemu synowi mojego ojca. - Przecież mają go schwytać! - Rozumie się. - I to będzie jego zgubą! - Nie wierzcie w strachy, sir! Tak polubiłem Winnetou, że gdyby się znalazł w niebezpieczeństwie, oddałbym życie za niego. - A dlaczegóż w takim razie zwabiacie go w pułapkę? - Aby nas obronić przed nim i jego Apaczami. - A potem? - Potem... hm! Wy byście się pewno ujęli gorliwie za tym młodym Apaczem, sir? - Nie tylko ująłbym się, lecz uczynię to rzeczywiście! Wyswobodzę go, jeśliby go wzięto do niewoli, a gdyby ktoś podniósł broń przeciwko niemu, stanę u jego boku i będę walczył w jego obronie. Oświadczam to wam pod słowem i otwarcie. - Tak? Zrobicie to? Rzeczywiście? - Dałem umierającemu rękę na to, a takie przyrzeczenie jest dla mnie przysięgą, gdyż ja nigdy nawet zwyczajnego słowa nie łamię. - Cieszy mnie to, bardzo mnie to cieszy. Zgadzamy się obydwaj zupełnie. - Ależ - napierałem zniecierpliwiony - jak można pogodzić wasze piękne słowa z waszymi niecnymi zamiarami? - Tego więc chcielibyście się dowiedzieć! Hm, tak, wasz stary Sam Hawkens zauważył po drodze, że pragnęliście z nim pomówić, ale dobrze, że to nie doszło do skutku, bo cały mój piękny plan byłby stracony. Jestem zupełnie innym człowiekiem i mam zupełnie inne zamiary, niż się to zdaje na oko. Tylko nie każdemu pozwalam sobie zaglądać w karty, hi! hi! hi! Wam mogę to wyjawić, bo wy mi dopomożecie, a Dick Stone i Will Parker także, jeśli się nie mylę. A więc Inczu-czuna, jak sądzę, nie tylko wyszedł z Winnetou na zwiady, lecz równocześnie kazał swoim wojownikom przygotować się i wyruszyć. Niezawodnie posunęli się oni dość daleko naprzód, a że zarówno wódz, jak i Winnetou będą jechali przez całą noc, spodziewam się, że spotka się z nimi już jutro rano lub przed południem. W przeciwnym razie nie wytężałby tak konia. Pojutrze wieczorem może się już tu pojawić. Widzicie z tego, w jakim jesteśmy niebezpieczeństwie i jak jest już ono bliskie. Jak to dobrze, że pojechaliśmy za nim! Nie spodziewałbym się go tu tak szybko! A jak to również dobrze, że natknęliśmy się na Keiowehów i że dowiedzieliśmy się od nich o wszystkim! Oni sprowadzą tutaj swoich dwustu jeźdźców i... - Muszę przestrzec Winnetou przed Keiowehami - wtrąciłem. - Broń Boże! - zawołał. - To by nam tylko zaszkodziło, bo Apacze umknęliby pozostając dla nas nadal równie groźni mimo obecności Keiowehów. Nie, oni muszą być pojmani i muszą zajrzeć śmierci w oczy. Jeśli ich potem potajemnie uwolnimy, to będą nam winni wdzięczność i zaniechają zemsty. Co najwyżej zażądają od nas Rattlera, a ja im nie odmówię. Cóż wy na to, rozgniewany dżentelmenie? Podałem mu rękę mówiąc: - Jestem zupełnie uspokojony, kochany Samie; bardzo dobrze to wszystko obmyśliliście! - Prawda? Sam Hawkens jada podobno, jak ktoś powiedział, polne myszy, ale ma on także swoje dobre strony, hi! hi! hi! A zatem zgoda między nami? - Tak, stary Samie. - To kładźcie się i śpijcie spokojnie. Jutro będzie sporo roboty. Powiem teraz Stone'owi i Parkerowi, o co chodzi. Czyż to nie było dobre, kochane człowieczysko, ten stary Sam Hawkens? Wyrazu "stary" nie biorę dosłownie. Nie miał on więcej niż lat czterdzieści, ale przeraźliwy zarost, straszliwy nos, wystający jak wieża strażnicza i bluza skórzana, jak gdyby zbita z desek, czyniły go o wiele starszym. Tu przyda się zresztą uwaga co do znaczenia słowa: "old" - "stary". I u nas używa się go nie tylko na oznaczenie wieku, lecz często także jako wyrazu pieszczotliwego: "mój stary", "poczciwy stary". Człowiek tak nazwany niekoniecznie musi być naprawdę stary; określa się tak często nawet młode osoby. Prócz tego ma to słowo jeszcze jedno znaczenie. Mówi się często o ludziach: "stary hultaj", "stary mruk", "stary wyga". Tu wyraz "stary" jest znakiem potwierdzenia, mocniejszym wyrażeniem jakiejś właściwości człowieka, silniejszym jej podkreśleniem. W tym samym znaczeniu posługują się słowem "old" ludzie Dzikiego Zachodu. Jeden z najsławniejszych myśliwców na prerii nazywał się "Old Firehand". Strzał z jego strzelby oznaczał pewną śmierć; stąd nazwa "Ognista Ręka". Poprzedzające ją "Old" podnosiło właśnie tę celność jego strzałów. Do nazwy "Shatterhand", którą ja otrzymałem, dodawano później także "Old". Po odejściu Sama starałem się zasnąć, lecz sen długo nie przychodził. Towarzysze obozowi, uszczęśliwieni przybyciem Keiowehów, tak głośno omawiali ten temat, że usnąć przy tym było niemałą sztuką. Oprócz tego własne myśli nie dawały mi spokoju. Hawkens mówił o swoim planie z taką ufnością, jak gdyby niepowodzenie było zupełnie wykluczone, ja jednak nie podzielałem jego zapatrywania. Postanowiliśmy uwolnić Winnetou i jego ojca, ale nie zostało powiedziane bynajmniej, co się stanie z resztą Apaczów. Czy mieli oni zostać w rękach Keiowehów, a tylko wodzowie ocaleć? To mi się wydało niesłuszne. Ale uwolnić wszystkich Apaczów nie mogli czterej ludzie, zwłaszcza że musiało się to stać potajemnie, żeby podejrzenie nie padło na nas. W jaki sposób mieli się Apacze dostać w ręce Keiowehów? Chyba nie bez walki, a w takim razie można było przewidzieć, że właśnie ci dwaj, których zamierzaliśmy ocalić, będą się bronili najdzielniej, a tym samym będą najbardziej narażeni na niebezpieczeństwo śmierci. Jak temu przeszkodzić? Gdyby się nie dali zwyciężyć i wziąć do niewoli, zabiliby ich prawdopodobnie Keiowehowie, a do tego w żadnym razie nie należało dopuścić. Dumałem nad tym jeszcze długo, przewracałem się z boku na bok, ale nie znalazłem żadnego wyjścia. W końcu uspokoiła mnie do pewnego stopnia myśl, że chytry Sam Hawkens wybrnie jakoś z tych trudności. Na wszelki wypadek przyrzekłem sobie wystąpić w obronie obu wodzów i w razie potrzeby zasłonić ich nawet sobą. Nareszcie zasnąłem. Nazajutrz rano wziąłem się ze zdwojoną gorliwością do pomiarów, ponieważ poprzedniego dnia nie pracowałem. Każdy starał się, jak mógł, posuwaliśmy się więc naprzód szybciej niż zwykle. Rattler trzymał się z dala, włóczył się bez zajęcia tu i tam, ale jego westmani obchodzili się z nim przyjaźnie, jak gdyby nic nie zaszło. Wobec tego nabrałem przekonania, że w razie nieporozumienia z nim nie będę mógł na nich liczyć. Wieczorem okazało się, że odmierzyliśmy trasę dwa razy dłuższą niż zwykle, pomimo że teren był trudniejszy niż przedtem. Znużeni tym wysiłkiem, położyliśmy się spać zaraz po wieczerzy. Obóz posunął się oczywiście naprzód, Następnego dnia pracowaliśmy również pilnie aż do południa, przeszkodziło nam dopiero przybycie Keiowehów. Zwiadowcy ich dostali się do nas łatwo z obozowiska, na którym u nas byli poprzednio, gdyż zostawione przez nas ślady były aż nadto widoczne. Indianie, silne, wojownicze postacie, siedzieli na dobrych koniach i wszyscy bez wyjątku uzbrojeni byli w strzelby, noże i tomahawki. Naliczyłem ich przeszło dwustu. Ich dowódca miał rzeczywiście niezwykły wzrost, surowe, ponure rysy twarzy i dwoje drapieżnych oczu, po których trudno było spodziewać się czegoś dobrego. Biła z nich żądza grabieży i walki. Nazywał się Tangua, czyli "Dowódca". Patrząc na jego twarz i oczy, doznawałem lęku i trwogi na myśl, że Inczu-czuna i Winnetou mogą się dostać w jego ręce. Tangua przybył jako nasz przyjaciel i sprzymierzeniec, ale nie zachowywał się bynajmniej przyjaźnie. Występował, rzekłbyś - jak tygrys, który łączy się z lampartem, gdy idzie na polowanie, aby go potem także pożreć. Dowódca jechał z Lisem na czele czerwonoskórej gromady, a przybywszy do nas, nie zsiadł z konia, by nas powitać, lecz zrobił ręką ruch rozkazujący, na skutek czego jego ludzie otoczyli obóz. Potem zbliżył się do naszego wozu i podniósł płachtę, aby zajrzeć do środka. Zawartość nęciła go widocznie, gdyż zsiadł z konia i wlazł na wóz, aby zbadać, co się na nim znajduje. - Oho! - rzekł Sam Hawkens stojący przy mnie. - On widocznie uważa nas i naszą własność za swoją zdobycz, jeśli się nie mylę. Jeżeli sobie wyobraża, że Sam Hawkens jest tak głupi, żeby wpuszczać wilka do obory, to się przekona o czymś zupełnie innym. Zaraz mu to pokażę. - Tylko ostrożnie, Samie! - prosiłem. - Tych dwustu drabów ma nad nami przewagę. - Liczbą, prawda, tylko nie dowcipem, hi! hi! hi! - Ale otoczyli nas. - Well! Widzę to także. A może myślicie, że nie mam oczu? Zdaje się, że nie sprowadziliśmy tu sobie dobrych pomocników. Okoliczność, że kazał nas okrążyć, uprawnia do przypuszczenia, że chce nas razem z Apaczami schować do kieszeni lub nawet pożreć. Ale bądźcie pewni, że ten kąsek stanie mu kością w gardle. Chodźcie do wozu i posłuchajcie, jak Sam Hawkens rozmawia z takimi łotrzykami! Jestem dobrym znajomym Tanguy, a chociaż on mnie nie widział, to wie dobrze, że się tutaj znajduję. Zachowanie jego nie tylko mnie złości, lecz także budzi obawę co do losu nas wszystkich. Popatrzcie na te marsowe miny, jakie oni do nas stroją. Zaraz im dowiodę, że Sam Hawkens jest tutaj. Chodźcie więc! Udaliśmy się ze strzelbami w ręku do wozu, w którym buszował Tangua. Opanowało mnie przy tym nieprzyjemne uczucie. Stanąwszy koło wozu, Sam rzekł ostrzegawczo: - Czy sławny wódz Keiowehów ma ochotę przejść się za kilka chwil w odwieczne krainy? Zapytany, zwrócony do nas plecami, podniósł się, odwrócił i odrzekł szorstko: - Czemu blade twarze przeszkadzają mi tym głupim pytaniem? Tangua będzie kiedyś rządził w odwiecznych krainach, ale jeszcze dużo czasu upłynie, zanim się tam wybierze. - Ten czas będzie może tylko minutą. - Dlaczego? - Zleź z wozu, to ci powiem, ale czym prędzej! - Zostanę tutaj! - Dobrze, to leć w powietrze! Po tych słowach Sam odwrócił się i udał, że odchodzi. Na to wódz szybko zeskoczył z wozu, pochwycił Hawkensa za ramię i zawołał: - Lecieć w powietrze? Dlaczego Sam Hawkens mówi takie słowa? - Aby cię przestrzec. - Przed czym? - Przed śmiercią, która by cię porwała, gdybyś jeszcze przez kilka chwil został na wozie. - Uff! Śmierć jest na wozie? - Tak. - Gdzie? Pokaż mi ją! - Może później. Czy twoi zwiadowcy nie powiedzieli ci, po co tutaj jesteśmy? - Powiedzieli mi. Chcecie wybudować drogę dla ognistego konia bladych twarzy. - Słusznie! Taka droga przechodzi przez rzeki, przepaście i skały, a te ostatnie zwykle rozsadzamy. Przypuszczam, że ci o tym wiadomo. - Tak, ale co to ma wspólnego ze śmiercią, którą mi groziłeś? - Bardzo wiele, więcej, niż sądzisz. Czy słyszałeś kiedy, czym rozsadzamy skały stojące na drodze naszego konia ognistego? Czy myślisz, że prochem, którym strzelacie ze swoich strzelb? - Nie. Blade twarze zrobiły inny wynalazek, którym mogą rozsadzać całe góry. - Słusznie! Ten wynalazek mamy na wozie. Jest on wprawdzie dobrze opakowany, ale kto nie wie, w jaki sposób wziąć paczkę do ręki, i dotknie jej, ten jest zgubiony, bo pęknie mu w rękach i rozerwie go na tysiąc kawałków. - Uff, uff! - zawołał przerażony. - Czy byłem blisko tych paczek? - Tak blisko, że gdybyś nie zeskoczył, znajdowałbyś się już teraz w odwiecznych krainach myśliwskich. A z czym byś tam poszedł? Nie ujrzano by na tobie ani świętych "leków", ani skalpowego kosmyka, nie przyniósłbyś tam z sobą nic prócz kawałeczków mięsa i kości. Jakżeż mógłbyś w tej postaci panować na polach wieczności jako wielki wódz? Szczątki twoje podeptałyby tam i porozgniatały rumaki duchów. Indianina schodzącego w wieczne ostępy myśliwskie bez "leków" i skalpowego kosmyka, przyjmują zmarli bohaterowie z pogardą i kiedy ci szczęśliwcy pławią się w indiańskich rozkoszach, on musi się kryć przed ich oczyma. Tak wierzą czerwonoskórzy. Jakież to nieszczę- ście przybyć tam w małych kawałeczkach! Mimo ciemnej barwy skóry widać było, że wodzowi krew z twarzy uciekła ze strachu. - Uff! - zawołał po chwili. - Jak to dobrze, że powiedziałeś mi to jeszcze zawczasu! Ale dlaczego przechowujecie ten wynalazek na wozie, gdzie znajduje się tyle innych, pożytecznych rzeczy? - Czy mają te paczki leżeć na ziemi, gdzie mogłyby się zepsuć albo wywołać nieszczęście? Powiadam ci, że nawet na wozie nie są dość bezpieczne. Gdyby taka paczka pękła, wyleciałoby w powietrze wszystko, co jest w pobliżu. - A ludzie także? - Naturalnie, ludzie i zwierzęta w obrębie stu końskich długości. - Wobec tego muszę nakazać moim wojownikom, żeby nikt się nie zbliżał do wozu. - Proszę cię, zrób to, żeby jakaś nieostrożność nie zgubiła nas wszystkich! Widzisz, jak ja się o was troszczę w przekonaniu, że Keiowehowie są naszymi przyjaciółmi. Tymczasem zdaje mi się, że się pomyliłem. Przyjaciele przy spotkaniu pozdrawiają się i palą razem fajkę pokoju. Czy postanowiłeś tego dzisiaj zaniechać? - Paliłeś już przecież z moim zwiadowcą Lisem! - Tylko ja i ten biały wojownik stojący przy mnie, ale reszta moich towarzyszy nie. Skoro ich nie pozdrawiasz, muszę przypuścić, że przyjaźń twoja nie jest szczera. Tangua patrzył przez jakiś czas przed siebie w zadumie i odpowiedział wymówką: - Jesteśmy na wyprawie wojennej i nie wzięliśmy z sobą kinnikinniku pokoju. - Usta wodza Keiowehów mówią co innego, niż serce myśli. Widzę worek kinnikinniku wiszący u jego pasa, prawdopodobnie pełny. Nam go nie potrzeba, bo mamy pod dostatkiem tytoniu. Niekoniecznie wszyscy muszą brać udział w paleniu. Ty zapalisz za siebie i za swoich wojowników, a ja za siebie i obecnych tu białych, wówczas przymierze obejmować będzie wszystkich mężów, którzy się tu znajdują. - Po cóż my dwaj będziemy palili, skoro już jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Niechaj Sam Hawkens uważa, że wypaliliśmy fajkę pokoju za wszystkich. - Dobrze, ale w takim razie my uczynimy to, co nam się spodoba, a ty nie dostaniesz Apaczów w swe ręce. - Czy chcesz ich może ostrzec? - spytał Tangua błysnąwszy złowrogo oczyma. - Ani myślę o tym, ponieważ są naszymi wrogami i postanowili nas zabić. Ale nie powiem ci, jak ich schwytać. - Nie potrzebuję twoich rad. Sam to wiem. - Oho! Czy wiesz, kiedy i z której strony nadejdą, gdzie możemy się na nich natknąć? - Dowiem się, bo wyślę ludzi na zwiady. - Tego nie zrobisz, bo będziesz dość mądry i powiesz sobie, że Apacze znaleźliby twoje ślady i przygotowaliby się do napadu. Posuwaliby się ku nam z największą ostrożnością, krok za krokiem, a wtedy pytanie, czy dostałbyś ich w ręce. Tymczasem według mojego planu moglibyście ich niespodzianie otoczyć i wziąć do niewoli, Jeśli się nie mylę. Spostrzegłem, że to wyjaśnienie nie pozostało bez wrażenia. Tangua oświadczył po chwili namysłu: - Pomówię z moimi wojownikami. Następnie oddalił się od nas, podszedł do Lisa, skinął na kilku jeszcze innych czerwonoskórych i zaczął się z nimi naradzać. - Przez to, że chce wpierw pomówić z nimi, przyznaje, że nie miał względem nas dobrych zamiarów - rzekł Sam. - To podle z jego strony, gdyż jesteście jego przyjacielem i nie wyrządziliście mu nic złego - odparłem. - Przyjacielem? Kto jest przyjacielem w pojęciu Keiowehów? To opryszki żyjące z grabieży. Uważają oni kogoś za przyjaciela tylko dopóty, dopóki nie posiada rzeczy, które by można mu zrabować. A my właśnie mamy wóz z środkami żywności i innymi rzeczami przedstawiającymi dla Indian wielką wartość. Zwiadowcy donieśli o tym wodzowi i od tej pory Keiowehowie postanowili nas ograbić. - A teraz? - Teraz... hm! Teraz jesteśmy bezpieczni. - Cieszyłbym się, gdyby się to okazało prawdą. - Sądzę, że tak jest. Znam tych ludzi. To kapitalny pomysł z mej strony, że wmówiłem w niego, jakobyśmy przechowywali na wozie coś w rodzaju dynamitu, hi! hi! hi! On uważał już wszystko, co się tam znajduje, za pewny łup. Wszak pierwszy swój krok zrobił w stronę wozu. Teraz nie wątpię, że nikt z czerwonoskórych nie odważy się ruszyć niczego na wozie. Spodziewam się nawet że ta ich obawa przyda nam się jeszcze później. Ja wezmę sobie puszkę z sardynek i wmówię w nich, że zawiera materiał wybuchowy. Wy macie też przy sobie taką samą puszkę, w której przechowujecie papiery. Zapamiętajcie to sobie na wszelki wypadek na przyszłość. - Pięknie! Spodziewam się, że odniesie to należyty skutek. Ale co sądzicie o fajce pokoju? - Ułożyli sobie, że nie będziemy jej palić, ale teraz sądzę, że się namyślą. Mój argument trafił wodzowi do przekonania, przypuszczam, że przekona również i jego wojowników. Mimo to i nadal nie możemy im wierzyć. - A zatem widzicie, Samie, że miałem do pewnego stopnia słuszność. Chcieliście swój plan wykonać z pomocą Keiowehów, a tymczasem oddaliście siebie i nas w ich ręce. Jestem ciekawy, co teraz z tego wyniknie. - Nic innego jak to, czego się spodziewam. Możecie spokojnie zdać się na mnie. Wódz zamierzał wprawdzie z początku ograbić nas, a potem schwytać Apaczów na własną rękę, teraz jednak musi uznać, że ci są zbyt chytrzy na to, żeby się dać mu pojmać i zarąbać. Jak mu to już przedstawiłem, Apacze znaleźliby ślady wysłanych przeciwko nim zwiadowców, a wtedy mógłby spokojnie czekać, zanimby mu wpadli w ręce jak ślepe kury. O, już skończyli i wódz nadchodzi. Teraz się rozstrzygnie. To rozstrzygnięcie ujrzeliśmy jeszcze, zanim się Tangua do nas przybliżył, gdyż na kilka okrzyków Lisa otaczający nas dotąd krąg czerwonoskórych cofnął się, a jeźdźcy pozsiadali z koni. Wódz miał teraz mniej posępną minę. - Naradziłem się ze swymi wojownikami -powiedział. - Zgadzają się na to, bym zapalił fajkę pokoju z moim bratem Samem, a to będzie obowiązywało wszystkich. - Spodziewałem się tego, ponieważ jesteś nie tylko dzielnym, lecz także rozumnym człowiekiem. Niechaj wojownicy Keiowehów utworzą koło, abyśmy zamienili między sobą dym pokoju i przyjaźni. Tak się też stało. Tangua i Sam Hawkens wypalili fajkę pokoju, ze zwykłym ceremoniałem, a potem my, biali, podchodziliśmy do każdego czerwonoskórego po kolei, aby im podać rękę. Teraz mogliśmy być spokojni, że przynajmniej na dzisiaj i na najbliższe dni nie będą żywili wobec nas nieprzyjaznych zamiarów. Co potem mogli wymyślić i zrobić, tego oczywiście nie wiedzieliśmy. Mówiąc, że palili fajkę pokoju, posługuję się określeniem używanym u nas. Indianin, jak sam to określa, nie "pali" tytoniu, lecz go "pije", a zwrot ten jest o tyle właściwy, że Indianin paląc połyka dym, gromadzi go w żołądku i wypuszcza z rzadka powolnymi wydechami. Pod tym względem podobny jest Indianin w dziwny sposób do Turka. Tytoń nazywa się po turecku "titiu", a palić tytoń lub fajkę - "titin" lub "czibuk iczmek"; "iczmek" zaś nie znaczy palić, lecz pić. Jaką czcią otaczają Indianie fajkę pokoju, widać z tego, że na przykład w języku Jemesów i we wszystkich dialektach Apaczów istnieje dla niej ten sam wyraz, co dla oznaczenia wodza. W języku Jemesów wódz nazywa się "fui", a fajka "fuiczasz", u Apaczów zaś dowódca "natan", a fajka "natantse". To "tse" znaczy kamień i określa zarówno fajki gliniane wypalane, jak i sporządzone z kamienia, Głowica fajki pokoju powinna być zrobiona ze świętej gliny znajdującej się w Dakocie. Po przywróceniu tego, tymczasowego przynajmniej, porozumienia zażądał Tangua zwołania wielkiej rady, w której mieli wziąć udział także i biali. Nie byłem z tego wcale zadowolony, gdyż odrywało nas to od roboty, która przecież nie cierpiała zwłoki. Prosiłem więc Sama, żeby się postarał o odłożenie tej narady na wieczór, słyszałem bowiem, że czerwonoskórzy, zajęci taką naradą, niełatwo. ją kończą, chyba że zmusi ich do tego jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Hawkens pomówił z wodzem i oświadczył mi potem: - Jako prawdziwy Indianin, nie chce zmienić swej woli. Na Apaczów jeszcze długo trzeba będzie czekać, dlatego domaga się posiedzenia, na którym ja mam wyłuszczyć swój plan, po czym nastąpi wielka uczta. Zapasów nam nie brak, a Keiowehowie sprowadzili także dość suszonego mięsa na swoich jucznych koniach. Szczęściem uzyskałem tyle, że tylko ja, Dick Stone i Will Parker mają być obecni na naradzie. Wam wolno pójść do roboty. - Wolno? Jak gdybyśmy potrzebowali do tego ich pozwolenia. Zachowam się wobec nich tak, że poznają, iż uważam się za zupełnie niezależnego od nich. - Nie wprowadzajcie mi tu zamieszania, sir! Udawajcie lepiej, że niczego nie zauważyliście! Nie powinniście ściągać na siebie ich oburzenia, jeżeli chcecie, aby wszystko poszło dobrze. - Ale ja chciałbym także brać udział w tej naradzie. - To zbyteczne. - Ja sądzę przeciwnie. Muszę też wiedzieć, jakie postanowienia zapadną. - Dowiecie się natychmiast potem. - A jeśli postanowicie coś, na co ja się nie zgodzę? - Nie zgodzę? Wy? Patrzcie na tego greenhorna! Wyobraża sobie naprawdę, że będzie zatwierdzał to, co przedsięweźmie Sam Hawkens! Czy mam was także pytać o pozwolenie, gdy sobie zechcę obciąć paznokcie albo buty oczyścić? - Tak tego nie rozumiem. Chciałbym tylko być pewien, że nie uchwalicie czegoś takiego, przez co życie obu Apaczów byłoby narażone na szwank. - Co do tego możecie się zdać zupełnie na waszego starego Sama Hawkensa. Zaręczam słowem, że wyjdą Z tego cało. Czy to wam wystarczy? - Tak. Wasze słowo mi wystarcza, bo sądzę, że dawszy je, będziecie dbać, żeby się spełniło. - Well! Zabierajcie się więc do roboty i bądźcie pewni, że i bez was sprawa ułoży się tak, jak gdybyście sami wetknęli w nią swój nos! Musiałem się z tym pogodzić, gdyż zależało mi na ukończeniu pomiarów jeszcze przed starciem z Apaczami. Zabraliśmy się więc do wytyczania trasy z nową gorliwością i posuwaliśmy się naprzód bardzo szybko. Bancroft i jego trzej podwładni wytężali wszystkie siły, gdyż przedstawiłem im grożące nam niebezpieczeństwo. Gdybyśmy bowiem choć trochę żałowali naszych sił, Apacze mogliby przybyć przed ukończeniem roboty, a wtedy los nasz nie byłby do pozazdroszczenia albo z ich powodu, albo nawet z powodu Keiowehów. Jeślibyśmy zaś naszą pracę doprowadzili do końca przed ich ukazaniem się, należało się spodziewać, że uda nam się umknąć i zabezpieczyć siebie i rysunki. Na skutek tych uwag i przestróg ludzie pracowali tak pilnie i wytrwale jak nigdy przedtem. Cel swój zatem osiągnąłem. Sam jednak nie myślałem ani na chwilę o tego rodzaju ucieczce. Chodziło mi o Winnetou. Reszta mogła czynić, co chciała, ja byłem gotów zostać, dopóki nie nabrałbym pewności, że nie grozi mu już żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Miałem podwójną robotę, gdyż musiałem mierzyć i zapisywać, a zarazem sporządzać rysunki, i to w duplikatach. Jeden egzemplarz dostawał starszy inżynier, a drugi potajemnie chowałem dla siebie na wszelki wypadek. Położenie nasze było tak niebezpieczne, że przezorność ta była usprawiedliwiona. Narada trwała istotnie aż do wieczora, a skończyła się właśnie wtedy, kiedy musieliśmy zaprzestać roboty z powodu ciemności. Keiowehowie byli w znakomitym usposobieniu, ponieważ Sam słusznie czy niesłusznie obdzielił ich naszą pozostałą wódką. Nie przyszło mu oczywiście na myśl zapewnić sobie poprzednio zezwolenia Rattlera. Płonęło już kilka ognisk, a dokoła nich siedzieli ucztujący czerwonoskórzy. Obok pasły się konie, a dalej w ciemności pilnowały obozu czaty rozstawione przez wodza. Usiadłem obok Sama i jego nieodłącznych towarzyszy, Parkera i Stone'a, jadłem wieczerzę i wodziłem oczyma po obozie, który przedstawiał dla mnie, jako nowicjusza, niezwykły widok. Wyglądał rzeczywiście dość wojowniczo. Przypatrując się kolejno czerwonym twarzom, nie znalazłem ani jednej, którą by można było posądzić o zdolność wzruszenia się niedolą wroga. Naszej wódki wystarczyło zaledwie tyle, by każdy pociągnął tylko z pięć lub sześć łyków. Nie zauważyłem więc ani jednego pijanego, ale "woda ognista", którą rzadko mogli zdobyć, wywarła jednak skutek. Indianie byli bardziej ożywieni w ruchach i głośniejsi w rozmowie niż zazwyczaj. Zapytałem oczywiście Sama o wynik narady. - Możecie być zadowoleni - odrzekł. - Obu waszym ulubieńcom nic się nie stanie. - A jeśli się będą bronili? - Do tego wcale nie dojdzie. Zostaną pokonani i skrępowani, zanim się domyśla, że spotka ich coś podobnego. - Tak! Jakżeż wy sobie właściwie wyobrażacie tę całą sprawę, mój stary Samie? - Bardzo prosto. Apacze mogą nadejść tylko jedną drogą. Zgadniecie którą, sir? - Tak. Udadzą się najpierw tam, gdzie się z nami spotkali, a potem dalej naszym śladem. - Słusznie! Nie jesteście rzeczywiście tacy głupi, jak się wydaje, gdy się widzi waszą twarz. Mamy zatem pierwszą z potrzebnych nam wiadomości, to jest wiemy, z której strony się ich spodziewać. Druga sprawa pod względem ważności - to czas, w którym przybędą. - Nie da się tego obliczyć dokładnie, ale można się mniej więcej domyślić. - Tak, kto ma olej w głowie, może się już czegoś podobnego domyślić, ale sam domysł nic jeszcze nie znaczy. Kto w takim położeniu jak nasze działa tylko wedle domysłów, ten niewątpliwie naraża swą skórę. Musimy mieć pewność, zupełną pewność. - Moglibyśmy ją uzyskać tylko za pomocą zwiadów, ale wy tego nie chcecie, kochany Samie. Twierdzicie, że zdradziłyby nas ślady zwiadowców. - Czerwonych zwiadowców, zapamiętajcie to sobie! Apacze wiedzą, że jesteśmy tutaj, i skoro natkną się na ślad białego, nie wzbudzi to w nich podejrzenia. Gdyby jednak znaleźli ślady czerwonoskórych, byłoby to zupełnie co innego, bo ostrzeżeni tym, baczyliby starannie na wszystko. Jako nadzwyczajnie mądra głowa, wyobrażacie sobie zapewne, co by Apacze przypuścili. - Że w pobliżu są Keiowehowie? - Tak, odgadliście rzeczywiście! Gdybym nie musiał oszczędzać mojej starej peruki, zdjąłbym teraz przed wami kapelusz z wielkiego uszanowania. Pomyślcie sobie, że to uczyniłem. - Dziękuję, Samie! Mam nadzieję, że ten szacunek będzie trwały. Ale wróćmy do sprawy. Sądzicie zatem, że powinniśmy wysłać białych, a nie czerwonoskórych na zwiady do Apaczów? - Tak, ale nie kilku, tylko jednego. - Czy to nie za mało? - Nie, gdyż na tego jednego można się zdać zupełnie; nazywa się on Sam Hawkens i jeśli się nie mylę, jada myszy polne, hi! hi! hi! Znacie tego człowieka, sir? - Tak - rzekłem. - Jeśli on to weźmie na siebie, obawy będą zbyteczne. On się nie da pochwycić Apaczom. - Pochwycić się nie da, lecz się im pokaże. - Co? Mają więc was zobaczyć? - Rozumie się. - W takim razie pochwycą was i zabiją, - Ani im to w głowie nie postanie. Są na to zbyt mądrzy. Urządzę się tak, że mnie zobaczą po to, by nie pomyśleli, że ktoś się do nas przyłączył. Gdy zaś tak spokojnie przejdę się przed ich oczyma, będą przypuszczali, że czujemy się bezpiecznie jak na łonie Abrahama. Nic mi nie zrobią, bo gdybym nie wrócił do obozu, wy z kolei powzięlibyście podejrzenie. Będą mniemali, że i tak potem dostaną mnie w swe ręce. - Ależ, Samie, to niemożliwe, żeby oni was zobaczyli, a wy ich nie! - Sir - wybuchnął żartobliwie - jeśli mi dajecie taki moralny policzek, to nasza przyjaźń skończona! Ja miałbym ich nie zobaczyć? Oczka Sama Hawkensa są małe, lecz bardzo bystre. Apacze nie zbliżą się wprawdzie wielką gromadą, lecz wyślą kilku swoich na zwiady, ale ja i tych nie przegapię, ponieważ tak się ustawię, że będę musiał ich ujrzeć. Wiecie, są miejsca, w których najlepszy westman nie zdoła się ukryć i musi wyjść w czyste pole. Takie miejsca wyszukuje się po to, by podpatrywać zwiadowców. Skoro ich tylko spostrzegę, doniosę wam o tym, żebyście byli spokojni, gdy będą się oni skradali do obozu. - Ale w takim razie zauważą Keiowehów i zawiadomią o tym wodza! - Kogo zauważą? Keiowehów? Człowiecze, greenhornie, szanowny młodzieńcze, czy myślicie, że mózg Sama Hawkensa składa się z waty i bibuły? Już ja się o to postaram, że nie będzie widać ani śladu Keiowehów najmniejszego śladu, zrozumiano? Nasi kochani przyjaciele, Keiowehowie, ukryją się bardzo dobrze i wypadną dopiero w stosownej chwili. Zwiadowcy Apaczów mogą zobaczyć tylko te osoby, które były w obozie podczas bytności Winnetou i jego ojca. - To co innego! - Prawda? Zwiadowcy Apaczów mogą zatem śmiało skradać się dokoła nas i nabrać pewności, że czujemy się zupełnie bezpieczni. Skoro się potem oddalą, ruszę za nimi, aby zaczekać na całą gromadę. Nadciągnie ona oczywiście nie w dzień, lecz w nocy i zbliży się do obozu, jak tylko będzie mogła, po czym dzielni Apacze rzucą się na nas. - I wezmą nas do niewoli albo pozabijają; przynajmniej kilku! - Słuchajcie, sir; żal mi się was robi naprawdę. Udajecie człowieka wykształconego, a nie wiecie nawet o tym, że jeśli się nie chce być pojmanym, to się zmyka. Wie o tym każdy zając, a nawet ów mały, czarny i kąśliwy owad, który skacze sześćset razy wyżej niż sięga wzrostem. A wy, wy tego nie wiecie! Hm, czy nie ma tego w owych książkach, których tak dużo przeczytaliście? - Nie, gdyż dzielny westman nie powinien skakać tak wysoko jak ów owad, o którym mówicie. Zdaniem waszym powinniśmy zatem umknąć w bezpieczne miejsce? - Tak. Rozniecimy ogień, żeby nas mogli dokładnie zobaczyć. Dopóki będzie płonął, Apacze z pewnością pozostaną w ukryciu. Skoro się tylko ogniska wypalą, usuniemy się po ciemku, aby sprowadzić Keiowehów. Wtedy rzucą się Apacze na obóz i... nie znajdą w nim nikogo, hi! hi! hi! Ogarnie ich oczywiście zdumienie i rozniecą ogień na nowo, żeby nas szukać. Dzięki temu zobaczymy ich tak wyraźnie jak wówczas, kiedy tu byli, i cała sprawa się odwrócił wtedy my na nich napadniemy! Będzie to fortel, o którym ludzie długo będą sobie opowiadali zaznaczając przy tym, że to Sam Hawkens go wymyślił, jeśli się nie mylę. - Tak, to byłoby wcale dobre, gdyby się wszystko stało tak, jak sobie wyobrażacie, a nie inaczej. - Postaram się o to, żeby się nie stało inaczej. - Ale co potem? Zapewne uwolnimy potajemnie Apaczów? - Przynajmniej Inczu-czunę i Winnetou. - A innych nie? - Ilu się da, bez zdradzenia siebie. - A co będzie z innymi? - Nic złego, sir, mogę was o tym zapewnić. Keiowehowie mniej będą myśleli o nich niż o chwytaniu zbiegów, a gdyby się okazali rzeczywiście krwiożerczy, to będzie tu jeszcze Sam Hawkens. W ogóle nie trzeba łamać sobie głowy nad tym, co się potem stanie, wy przynajmniej możecie zrobić ze swojej lepszy użytek. Jak się potoczą dalsze wypadki, to się potem okaże. Teraz musimy się rozejrzeć za miejscem potrzebnym do przeprowadzenia naszego planu, bo nie każde się do tego nadaje. Postaram się o to jutro. Na razie mówiliśmy już dość, od jutra trzeba działać. Miał słuszność. Dalsze gadanie i snucie planów było zbyteczne; teraz należało tylko czekać na to, co się zdarzy. Noc była dość nieprzyjemna. Zerwał się wiatr, który się zamienił w burzę, a nad ranem dało się odczuć zimno tak dotkliwe, jakie w tych stronach bywa rzadkością. Znajdowaliśmy się mniej więcej na wysokości Damaszku, a mimo to obudził nas chłód. Sam Hawkens przyjrzał się niebu i rzekł: - Dzisiaj stanie się tutaj coś, co się rzadko zdarza w tych stronach: deszcz spadnie, jeśli się nie mylę. To nam się bardzo przyda w naszym planie. - Jak to? - spytałem. - Nie możecie wpaść na to sami? Popatrzcie, jak się trawa dokoła położyła! Skoro przyjdą Apacze, zauważą, że było tu więcej ludzi i zwierząt, niż nas jest. Jeśli deszcz spadnie, trawa prędko się podniesie. W przeciwnym razie ślady obozu byłyby widoczne jeszcze po czterech lub pięciu dniach. Oddalę się z Keiowehami czym prędzej. - Aby wyszukać miejsce na napad? - Tak. Mógłbym zostawić Keiowehów tutaj i dopiero później po nich wrócić, lecz im rychlej się oni oddalą, tym prędzej znikną ich ślady. Wy pracujcie sobie tymczasem dalej. Zawiadomił wodza o swoim zamiarze i wkrótce potem Indianie odjechali wraz z Samem i jego obydwu towarzyszami. Oczywiście miejsce, które Sam postanowił wybrać, musiało leżeć na linii naszych pomiarów, inaczej bowiem kosztowałoby nas to zbyt wiele czasu i wpadłoby w oko Apaczom. Posuwaliśmy się za nimi zwolna, w miarę postępu naszej roboty. Około południa spełniła się przepowiednia Sama, i to w sposób, jaki jest właściwy tylko tym szerokościom geograficznym. Zdawało się, że się niebo otwarło. Wśród tej ulewy nadszedł Sam z Dickiem i Willem. Spostrzegliśmy ich dopiero, gdy się zbliżyli na dziesięć do piętnastu kroków; tak gęsto padał deszcz. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że znaleźli stosowne miejsce. Parker i Stone mieli je nam pokazać, a Hawkens wyszedł na zwiady, zabrawszy z sobą trochę żywności. Wybrał się pieszo, bo tak mógł się lepiej ukryć niż z mułem. Gdy zniknął za gęstą zasłoną deszczu, doznałem uczucia, że katastrofa zbliża się pośpiesznym krokiem. Jak niezwykła była ulewa, istne oberwanie chmury, tak też prędko się skończyła. Naraz zamknęły się niebieskie upusty, zaświeciło nad nami słońce tak ciepłe jak wczoraj, przeto podjęliśmy na nowo przerwaną pracę. Znajdowaliśmy się na równych, niezbyt wielkich i otoczonych lasem sawannach, porosłych z rzadka krzakami. Teren był łatwy, więc postępowaliśmy szybko naprzód. Zauważyłem przy tym, że Sam Hawkens słusznie przewidział dziś rano skutki deszczu. Keiowehowie przejeżdżali tym samym szlakiem, a mimo to nie widać było śladów kopyt ich koni. Idący za nami Apacze nie mogliby się domyślić, że mamy dwustu sprzymierzeńców w pobliżu. Gdy o zmierzchu zaprzestaliśmy pracy, dowiedzieliśmy się od Stone'a i Parkera, że jesteśmy już w pobliżu przypuszczalnego placu boju. Byłbym go chętnie zobaczył, ale na to już było za późno. Nazajutrz rano dotarliśmy po krótkiej pracy do potoku tworzącego dość duży staw, prawdopodobnie napełniony zawsze wodą, gdy tymczasem koryto potoku było przeważnie wyschłe. Obecnie jednak, na skutek ulewy, woda przelewała się przez brzegi. Do stawu prowadził wąski szmat sawanny, otoczony drzewami i zaroślami. Brzeg tworzył w tym miejscu półwysep porosły także drzewami i krzakami. Wąski tam, gdzie się łączył z lądem, rozszerzał się ku środkowi stawu tak, że miał kształt prawie kolisty. Po drugiej stronie stawu wznosiło się łagodne, lesiste wzgórze. - Oto miejsce obrane przez Sama - rzekł Stone spoglądając dokoła okiem znawcy. - Znakomicie nadaje się ono do tego, co zamierzamy. To skłoniło mnie oczywiście. do rozejrzenia się na wszystkie strony. - Gdzież są Keiowehowie, mr. Stone? - spytałem. - Ukryci, bardzo dobrze ukryci - odrzekł. - Trudźcie się, jak chcecie, a nie zdołacie znaleźć ich śladu, chociaż oni widzą nas i mogą obserwować dokładnie. - A zatem gdzie są? - Zaczekajcie, sir! Najpierw muszę wam wyjaśnić, dlaczego wybór chytrego Sama padł na to miejsce. Sawanny, którymi przybyliśmy tutaj, pokrywa dużo samotnie stojących krzaków. Tę właściwość terenu wyzyskają zwiadowcy Apaczów: pojadą za nami niepostrzeżenie, kryjąc się za krzakami. A teraz przypatrzcie się tej polanie. Rozniecony przez nas ogień oświetli ją, rzucając światło na sawanny, którymi nadciągną wrogowie. To znęci Apaczów, toteż zbliżą się do nas ukryci za drzewami i krzakami otaczającymi z obu stron polanę. Powiadam wam, że nie mogliśmy znaleźć lepszego miejsca na napad dla czerwonoskórych! Jego długa, chuda, ogorzała twarz świeciła wprost od wewnętrznego zadowolenia, ale starszy inżynier nie podzielał bynajmniej tego zachwytu i rzekł potrząsając głową: - Jacy wy jesteście dziwni, mr. Stone! Ogarnia was radość z tego powodu, że na was napadną. Mnie zaś to tak dalece martwi, że się stąd zabiorę! - Aby tym pewniej wpaść w ręce Apaczów! Strzeżcie się podobnych myśli, mr. Bancroft! Rozumie się, że rad jestem z tego miejsca, gdyż wprawdzie ułatwi ono Apaczom napad, ale później umożliwi z kolei nam ich ujęcie. Spojrzyjcie tylko za wodę! Tam na wzgórzu siedzą w lesie Keiowehowie. Ich zwiadowcy powyłazili na najwyższe drzewa i widzieli nas z pewnością, gdy nadchodziliśmy. Tak samo zauważą nadciągających Apaczów, gdyż mogą stamtąd objąć okiem całe sawanny. - Ależ - wtrącił starszy inżynier - Co nam to pomoże w razie napadu Apaczów, że za wodą kryją się w lesie Keiowehowie? - Oni tam są tylko tymczasem; nie mogą być tutaj, gdyż odkryliby ich zwiadowcy Apaczów. Skoro tylko zwiadowcy się oddalą, Keiowehowie natychmiast zejdą i ukryją się na półwyspie, gdzie nie będzie ich można dostrzec. - A zwiadowcy Apaczów tam nie pójdą? - Mogliby, lecz my ich nie puścimy. - W takim razie musielibyśmy ich odpędzić, a przecież mamy udawać, że nie wiemy o ich obecności. Jak to się godzi jedno z drugim, mr. Stone? - Bardzo dobrze. Nie wolno nam, co prawda, okazywać, że ich szukamy, ani zabronić im wejścia na półwysep. Ma on jednak tam, gdzie styka się z brzegiem, tylko trzydzieści kroków szerokości, a, tę szerokość zabarykadujemy naszymi końmi. - Konie barykadą? Czy to możliwe? - Tak, jest. Przywiążemy tam konie do drzew. Indianin na pewno się nie zbliży, gdyż konie mogłyby go zdradzić parskaniem. Pozwolimy więc zwiadowcom podejść spokojnie i rozejrzeć się, bo na półwysep nie będą się wdzierali. Skoro się oddalą po większą liczbę wojowników, wówczas zejdą z góry Keiowehowie i ukryją się na półwyspie. Potem podpełzną po cichu Apacze, by na nas napaść, gdy tylko położymy się spać. - A jeśli nie będą czekać tak długo? - wtrąciłem. - Wszak nie zdołamy się cofnąć na czas! - To nie przedstawiałoby także żadnego niebezpieczeństwa - odrzekł - gdyż Keiowehowie przyszliby nam zaraz z pomocą. - Ale nie obyłoby się bez rozlewu krwi, a tego właśnie chcemy uniknąć. - Cóż, sir, tu na Zachodzie trudno się liczyć z każdą kroplą krwi. Ale nie obawiajcie się! Ten sam powód powstrzyma też i Apaczów od napadu dopóty, dopóki będziemy jeszcze czuwali. Zrozumieją, że będziemy się bronili i chociaż nas jest tylko dwudziestu, padnie niejeden z nich, zanim zdołają nas unieszkodliwić. Nie, oni tak samo oszczędzają swoje życie i krew jak my swoją. Dlatego zaczekają, dopóki się nie położymy spać. My zaś zgasimy prędko ogień i udamy się na wyspę. - A co będziemy robili do tego czasu? Możemy pracować? - Tak; tylko musicie być tutaj w stanowczej chwili. - A więc nie traćmy czasu. Chodźcie, panowie, aby coś jeszcze zrobić! Poszli za mym wezwaniem, chociaż bynajmniej nie okazywali zapału do pracy. Jestem pewien, że chętnie by wszyscy pouciekali, ale wówczas praca nie zostałaby skończona i zgodnie z kontraktem, nie otrzymaliby za nią zapłaty. Nie chcieli zaś jej utracić. Zresztą gdyby nawet umknęli, Apacze dopędziliby ich niebawem. Toteż spostrzegłszy, że tutaj bezpieczeństwo ich było względnie największe, zostali na miejscu. Co się mnie tyczy, to przyznaję otwarcie, że nie czekałem obojętnie na wypadki. Opanował mnie nastrój podobny do gorączki, którą się odczuwa, gdy zaczynają grać armaty. Nie był to lęk, o nie, do tego bowiem miałem więcej powodów wówczas, gdy kładłem trupem bawoły, a potem niedźwiedzia. Dziś chodziło o życia ludzkie i to mnie niepokoiło. Na moje życie mniej zważałem, gdyż potrafiłbym je jakoś obronić; ale Inczu-czuna i Winnetou! Tyle w ostatnich dniach myślałem o młodym wodzu, że w duchu czułem się mu coraz bliższy. Choć nieobecny i nie zaprzyjaźniony ze mną wcale, stał mi się drogi. Był to osobliwy proces duchowy. I rzecz szczególna! Dowiedziałem się później od Winnetou, że myślał o mnie wówczas równie często jak ja o nim! Praca także nie usunęła mego wewnętrznego niepokoju. Byłem natomiast pewien, że zniknie on w chwili stanowczej, dlatego pragnąłem, żeby nadeszła jak najszybciej, tym bardziej że ominąć jej nie było można. Życzenie to miało się spełnić, gdyż na krótko przed południem ujrzeliśmy Sama Hawkensa wracającego ze zwiadów. Mały człowieczek był wyraźnie znużony, lecz jego małe, chytre oczka wyzierały nadzwyczaj pogodnie z gęstwiny zarostu. - Czy wszystko się udało? - zapytałem. - Widzę to po was, zacny stary Samie. - Tak? - zaśmiał się. - Gdzież to napisane? Na moim nosie, czy w waszej fantazji? - Fantazji? Pshaw! Kto ujrzy wasze oczy, nie może wątpić. - Tak, więc oczy mnie zdradzają. Dobrze, że wiem o tym, to mi się przyda na przyszłość. Ale macie słuszność. Udało mi się, udało się o wiele lepiej, niż przypuszczałem. - A więc widzieliście zwiadowców? - Zwiadowców? Czy widziałem? Coś więcej, o wiele więcej! Nie tylko zwiadowców, lecz całą gromadę, i nie tylko widziałem, lecz także słyszałem i podsłuchałem. - Podsłuchaliście? Ach, to powiedzcie prędzej, czegoście się dowiedzieli! - Nie teraz i nie tutaj. Zbierzcie przyrządy i idźcie do obozu! Przyjdę zaraz za wami, ale muszę się przedtem udać do Keiowehów, aby im oznajmić wynik moich zwiadów i pouczyć, jak się mają zachować. Poszedł wzdłuż stawu, przeskoczył potok i zniknął po drugiej stronie między drzewami. My zabraliśmy nasze graty, udaliśmy się do obozu i tam czekaliśmy na Sama Hawkensa. Nie widzieliśmy, żeby wracał, ani też nic nie słyszeliśmy, gdy wtem zjawił się nagle między nami i rzekł zarozumiale: - Oto jestem, my lords! Czyż nie macie oczu ani uszu? Mógłby was zaskoczyć słoń, którego kroki słychać o kwadrans drogi! - Co prawda nie zachowaliście się jak słoń - odrzekłem. - Być może. Chciałem wam tylko pokazać, że można podejść kogoś niepostrzeżenie. Siedzieliście spokojnie i nie rozmawialiście wcale, a jednak nie zauważyliście mnie, gdy się skradałem. Zupełnie to samo było wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy podchodziłem Apaczów. - Opowiedzcie nam to, opowiedzcie! - Well! Usłyszycie, ale dopiero kiedy usiądę, gdyż jestem bardzo zmęczony. Moje nogi przyzwyczaiły się do konnej jazdy i nie chcą już biegać. Zresztą eleganccy ludzie służą w kawalerii, a nie w piechocie, jeśli się nie mylę. Zajął miejsce blisko mnie, łypnął okiem na każdego z osobna i rzekł kiwając znacząco głową; - A zatem dzisiaj pójdziemy w taniec! - Już dziś wieczorem? - zapytałem na wpół zaskoczony i na wpół uradowany, ponieważ życzyłem sobie jak najwcześniejszego rozstrzygnięcia. - To dobrze, to bardzo dobrze! - Uwzięliście się widocznie, żeby się dostać w ręce Apaczów! Ale słusznie mówicie, że to dobrze. Ja także się cieszę, że nie trzeba już dłużej czekać. To przykra rzecz czekać na coś, co się może skończyć inaczej, niż sobie człowiek wyobraża. - Jak to: inaczej? Czy jest jakaś przyczyna do obaw? - Bynajmniej. Teraz właśnie jestem pewien, że wszystko skończy się dobrze. Ale doświadczony człowiek wie, że i z najlepszego dziecka wyróść może opryszek. Tak samo bywa ze zdarzeniami. Najpiękniejsze plany zawodzą niekiedy wskutek przypadku. - Ale tego chyba nie należy się tym razem obawiać? - Nie. Sądząc z tego, co słyszałem, wynik będzie znakomity. - Cóżeście słyszeli? Opowiedzcie, opowiedzcie! - Tylko powoli, mój młody sir! Wszystko po kolei. Nie mogę jeszcze powiedzieć, co słyszałem, bo muszę wpierw wspomnieć, co się stało przedtem. Wyszedłem podczas ulewy, nie czekając jej końca, ponieważ deszcz nawet najulewniejszy nie może się przedostać przez tę bluzę, hi! hi! hi! Dotarłem prawie do miejsca, gdzie obozowaliśmy, kiedy obaj Apacze do nas przybyli, ale tam już musiałem się ukryć, gdyż ujrzałem trzech czerwonoskórych węszących dokoła. "To zwiadowcy Apaczów - pomyślałem sobie - ale nie pójdą dalej, gdyż prawdopodobnie mieli dojść tylko do tego miejsca". Tak też było. Przeszukali okolicę, ale nie znaleźli moich śladów, usiedli wreszcie pod drzewami, ponieważ poza lasem ziemia była zbyt mokra, i tak czekali ze dwie godziny. Ja również ułożyłem się pod drzewem i czekałem te dwie godziny. Musiałem przecież wiedzieć, co się dalej stanie. Wtem nadjechał oddział jeźdźców pomalowanych wojennymi barwami. Poznałem natychmiast Inczu-czunę i Winnetou z ich Apaczami. - Ilu było wszystkich? - Tylu, ilu się spodziewałem: około pięćdziesięciu ludzi. Zwiadowcy wyszli spod drzew i zdali sprawę obu wodzom. Potem ruszyli znowu przodem, a gromada zwolna za nimi. Możecie sobie wyobrazić, dżentelmeni, że Sam Hawkens wybrał się także w drogę. Deszcz pozacierał zwyczajne ślady, ale zostały wasze powbijane pale i one posłużyły za niezawodne drogowskazy. Obym, dopóki żyć będę, miał zawsze takie piękne, wyraźne ślady! Lecz Apacze musieli być bardzo ostrożni, gdyż mogli na każdym zakręcie lasu, za każdą kępą zarośli natknąć się na nas, i dlatego posuwali się naprzód bardzo powoli. Poczynali sobie chytrze i przezornie, czym się bardzo w duchu cieszyłem, gdyż, jak zawsze, sądzę, że Apacze przewyższają wszystkie inne szczepy indiańskie. Inczu-czuna to zuch, Winnetou również. Najdrobniejszy ich ruch był dokładnie obliczony. Nie wymówili ani słowa i porozumiewali się na migi. Kiedy byłem o dwie mile od miejsca, gdzie ujrzałem ich po raz pierwszy, zapadł wieczór. Wtedy Indianie zsiedli z koni, przywiązali je do palików i zniknęli w lesie, gdzie mieli zostać do rana. - I wy tam podsłuchaliście, co mówili? - zapytałem. - Tak. Jako rozumni ludzie, nie rozniecili ognia, a ponieważ Sam Hawkens jest równie mądry jak oni, więc nie zdołali go dojrzeć. Posuwałem się zwolna coraz to dalej i dalej pod drzewami na własnym brzuchu, bo innego nie miałem, aż się do nich zbliżyłem i usłyszałem wszystko, o czym rozprawiali. - A zrozumieliście wszystko? - Nierozsądne pytanie! Potrafię chyba usłyszeć, co się mówi? - Myślę o tym, czy posługiwali się żargonem indiańsko-angielskim? - Mówili, jeśli się nie mylę, dialektem Mescalerów, który od biedy rozumiem. Przybliżyłem się do obu wodzów, którzy zamieniali z sobą co pewien czas kilka słów krótkich wprawdzie, zgodnie z indiańskim zwyczajem, lecz pełnych treści. Dowiedziałem się dostatecznie wiele i wiem, czego się trzymać. - To wystrzelcie już raz z tym, co wiecie! - prosiłem, gdy zrobił pauzę. - Więc idźcie na bok, sir, jeżeli chcecie, by mój strzał was nie dosięgną! Apacze zawzięli się istotnie na nas i pałają żądzą pochwycenia nas żywcem. - A więc nie będą zabijali? - Owszem. Chcą nas zabić, ale nie od razu. Będą się starali nas tylko pojmać i zabrać potem do wsi Mescalerów nad Rio Pecos, gdzie nas poprzywiązują do słupów i żywcem upieką. Well, zupełnie jak karpie, które się przynosi do domu, wkłada do wody i karmi, aby je potem ugotować z różnymi korzeniami. Ciekawym, czy smaczne będzie mięso ze starego Sama, zwłaszcza gdy go całego wsadzą do rynki i usmażą razem z bluzą myśliwską, hi! hi! hi! Zaśmiał się w zwykły swój sposób i mówił dalej: - Szczególnie godzą na mr. Rattlera, który siedzi tu z wami w niemym zachwycie i patrzy na mnie w upojeniu jak gdyby niebo razem ze wszystkimi swoimi szczęśliwościami tylko na niego czekało. Tak, mr. Rattler, nawarzyliście sobie piwa i musicie je wypić. Nadzieją was na rożen, wbiją na pal, strują, zakłują, zastrzelą, połamią kołem i powieszą, jedno po drugim, a za każdym razem tylko troszkę, żebyście od razu nie zginęli i mogli z należnym smakiem skosztować wszystkich rodzajów męczarni i śmierci. A jeśli nie umrzecie mimo to wszystko, położą was razem z zastrzelonym przez was Kleki-petrą do grobu i żywcem zakopią. - O nieba! Czy tak powiedzieli? - zapytał Rattler zbladłszy z przerażenia. - Rozumie się. Zasłużyliście na to, a ja wam w tym nieszczęściu nie pomogę. Życzę wam tylko, żebyście po przebyciu wszystkich rodzajów śmierci nie popełnili już nigdy tak niecnego czynu. Sądzę, że tego zaniechacie. Zwłoki Kleki-petry oddano czarownikowi, aby je zabrał do domu. Musicie wiedzieć, że południowi Indianie umieją świetnie konserwować zwłoki swych zmarłych. Widziałem mumie dzieci indiańskich, które po upływie przeszło stu lat wyglądały tak, jak gdyby dzień przedtem jeszcze żyły. Gdy nas wszystkich pojmają, zrobią nam tę przyjemność, że zobaczymy, jak mr. Rattlera zamienią żywcem w mumię. - Ja tutaj nie zostanę! - zawołał wymieniony. - Uciekam! Mnie nie dostaną! Chciał się zerwać, ale Sam go przytrzymał i upomniał: - Ani kroku stąd, jeśli wam życie miłe! Powiadam, że Apacze obsadzili już całą okolicę. Wpadlibyście im prosto w ręce. - Czy naprawdę tak sądzicie, Samie? - spytałem. - Tak. To nie pusta groźba, mam prawo to przypuszczać. Nie pomyliłem się i pod innym względem. Apacze wyruszyli już także przeciwko Keiowehom. Jest tam całe wojsko, z którym obaj wodzowie mają się połączyć, kiedy uporają się tu z nami. Tylko w ten sposób mogli tak szybko do nas powrócić. Nie jeździli po wojowników aż do wsi, lecz spotkali w drodze oddział który wyruszył przeciw Keiowehom. Oddali więc zwłoki Kleki-petry czarownikowi i kilku ludziom, by je odwieźli do domu, a sami wybrali pięćdziesięciu dobrych jeźdźców na wyprawę przeciwko nam. - Gdzie się znajduje oddział przeznaczony do walki z Keiowehami? - Nie wiem. Nie słyszałem o tym ani słowa. Jest to zresztą obojętne. Tu stary Sam nie miał słuszności. Nie było nam to wcale obojętne, gdzie się znajdował ten najliczniejszy oddział. Mieliśmy się o tym przekonać już w najbliższych dniach. Sam ciągnął dalej; - Usłyszawszy wystarczająco dużo, byłbym się od razu wybrał do was, ale nocą trudno zatrzeć ślad; mogli go rano zobaczyć, a poza tym chciałem się im jeszcze przypatrzyć. Dlatego pozostałem w leśnym ukryciu i wstałem dopiero, kiedy odeszli. Szedłem za nimi w odległości około sześciu mil stąd, a potem okrążyłem ich, aby powrócić niepostrzeżenie do was. Well, oto wszystko, co wam mogę oznajmić. - Więc nie pokazaliście się im wcale? - Nie. - I postaraliście się, żeby nie odkryli waszych śladów? - Tak. - Wszak powiedzieliście, że się im pokażecie i... - Wiem już, wiem! Byłbym to zrobił, ale okazało się to zbyteczne, gdyż, bo... pst, czyście słyszeli? Trzykrotny krzyk orła przerwał mu mowę. - To zwiadowcy Keiowehów - rzekł. - Siedzą na drzewach. Powiedziałem im, żeby dali ten znak, gdy dojrzą Apaczów na sawannach. Chodźcie, sir, przekonamy się, jakie macie oczy! Wezwanie to zwrócił Sam do mnie. Podniósł się z ziemi, żeby odejść, a ja wziąłem strzelbę i ruszyłem za nim. - Stać! - rzekł. - Strzelbę zostawcie tutaj. Westman nie powinien się wprawdzie rozłączać ze strzelbą, ale to wyjątkowy wypadek, gdyż musimy udawać, że nie myślimy o żadnym niebezpieczeństwie. Będziemy pozornie zbierali drzewo na ognisko. Apacze wywnioskują z tego, że wieczorem rozłożymy się tu obozem, a to nam się przyda. Włóczyliśmy się na pozór niewinnie pomiędzy rzędami drzew i zarośli na otwartej polanie, po czym poszliśmy na sawanny. Tam zaczęliśmy na skraju lasu zbierać suche gałęzie i spoglądaliśmy przy tym ukradkiem w stronę Apaczów. Jeśli się znajdowali w pobliżu, byli niewątpliwie w zaroślach rozsypanych po sawannach. - Czy widzicie kogo? - spytałem Sama po chwili. - Nie - odpowiedział. - Ja także nie. Wytężyliśmy wzrok, ale nie dostrzegliśmy niczego. Tymczasem, jak się później dowiedziałem od samego Winnetou, leżał on może o pięćdziesiąt kroków od nas za krzakiem i stamtąd nas śledził. Nie wystarczą tylko bystre oczy, trzeba je jeszcze wyćwiczyć, a tego ćwiczenia wówczas jeszcze moje oczy nie miały. Dzisiaj spostrzegłbym Winnetou od razu, choćby tylko po muchach, które znęcone zapachem ciała gęściej kłębią się nad krzakiem. Powróciliśmy więc do naszych towarzyszy, nic nie wskórawszy, i dalej zbieraliśmy drzewo na ognisko. Nazbieraliśmy więcej, niż było potrzeba. - To słuszne - rzekł Sam. - Musimy zostawić kupkę chrustu dla Apaczów, żeby mieli drzewo pod ręką, gdy po naszym zniknięciu zechcą rozniecić ogień. Ściemniło się. Sam, jako najbardziej doświadczony, ukrył się na samym skraju polany, gdzie zaczynały się sawanny, chcąc posłyszeć zbliżanie się zwiadowców. Należało się ich spodziewać, gdyż mieli zbadać nasz obóz. Rozniecono ogień, który rzucał światło daleko na sawanny. Apacze musieli niewątpliwie uważać nas za ludzi niedoświadczonych! Ten ogień bowiem wybornie wskazywał drogę do nas. Ułożyliśmy się do wieczerzy tak swobodnie, jak gdybyśmy byli dalecy od wszelkich obaw. Strzelby leżały daleko od nas, ale zwrócone ku półwyspowi, żebyśmy potem mogli zabrać je z sobą. Półwysep, jak to Sam Hawkens przedtem postanowił, zamykały konie. Od zapadnięcia zmierzchu upłynęło ze trzy godziny, kiedy Sam wrócił cicho jak cień i zawiadomił nas szeptem: - Nadchodzą dwaj zwiadowcy: jeden z tej, a drugi z tamtej strony. Słyszałem ich i widziałem, Zbliżali się więc z dwóch stron polany, kryjąc się w cieniu zarośli. Sam przysiadł się do nas i rozpoczął rozmowę na jakiś obojętny temat, a myśmy mu odpowiadali. W ten sposób rozwinęła się pogawędka, której ożywienie miało uśpić czujność zwiadowców. Widzieliśmy, że byli i że nas śledzili, ale nie rzuciliśmy ani jednego podejrzliwego spojrzenia ku zaroślom. Teraz szło przede wszystkim o to, żeby się dowiedzieć, kiedy się oddalą. Słyszeć tego ani widzieć nie mogliśmy, a przecież po ich odejściu nie mieliśmy już ani chwili do stracenia. Należało się spodziewać, że zaraz potem zbliży się cała gromada, a przedtem Keiowehowie powinni byli obsadzić półwysep. Najlepiej więc było nie czekać, aż zwiadowcy sami opuszczą zarośla, lecz zmusić ich do tego. Sam Hawkens podniósł się i udając, że szuka drzewa, wszedł w zarośla z jednej, a ja z drugiej strony. Teraz nie ulegało już wątpliwości, że Indianie się cofnęli. Następnie Sam złożył dłonie koło ust i wydał trzykrotny okrzyk, naśladując glos ropuchy. Był to dla Keiowehów znak by się zbliżyli. Ponieważ znajdowaliśmy się nad wodą, krzyk ten nie mógł budzić podejrzeń. Potem Sam udał się znów na swoją poprzednią placówkę, by donieść nam o zbliżaniu się głównego oddziału Apaczów. Upłynęły zaledwie dwie minuty od krzyku żaby, a już nadeszli Keiowehowie, jeden za drugim, w długim szeregu, złożonym z dwustu ludzi. Nie czekali w lesie, lecz dla pośpiechu posunęli się aż do potoku. Jak węże przeczołgali się w naszym cieniu ku półwyspowi tak zręcznie i szybko, że w trzy minuty minął nas już ostatni. Teraz czekaliśmy na Sama, który wkrótce się zjawił i szepnął: - Nadchodzą, i to z obu stron. Dołóżcie drzewa. Trzeba się postarać, żeby po zgaśnięciu ognia został jeszcze żar pod popiołem, od którego czerwoni będą mogli szybko rozniecić ogień. Ułożyliśmy zapas drzewa dokoła ognia w ten sposób, by światło żaru nie zdradziło przedwcześnie naszego zniknięcia. Teraz każdy z nas musiał się stać aktorem. Wiedzieliśmy, że w pobliżu znajduje się pięćdziesięciu Apaczów, a nie mogliśmy się z tym zdradzić, gdyż od tego zależało nasze życie. Przyjęliśmy za pewnik, że nieprzyjaciele zaczekają, dopóki rzekomo nie zaśniemy na dobre, ale co by się stało, gdyby tego nie zrobili i napadli na nas wcześniej? Wprawdzie mieliśmy tuż obok dwustu sprzymierzeńców, ale wtedy doszłoby do walki i rozlewu krwi, co niejeden z nas mógłby przypłacić życiem. Dziwne było nasze zachowanie w obliczu katastrofy. Ja byłem spokojny, jak gdyby szło o rozegranie partii szachów. Rattler leżał twarzą do ziemi i udawał śpiącego. Strach śmiertelny objął go lodowatymi rękami. Jego "sławni westmani" patrzyli na siebie trupio bladzi i ledwo brali udział w naszej rozmowie. Will Parker i Dick Stone siedzieli tak swobodnie, jak gdyby na całym świecie nie było ani jednego Apacza. Sam Hawkens opowiadał jeden dowcip po drugim, a ja śmiałem się z jego żartów. Ponieważ minęło tak już z pół godziny, nabraliśmy pewności, że napad nastąpi dopiero wówczas, gdy zaśniemy, w przeciwnym razie bowiem dawno doszedłby do skutku. Ogień już się prawie wypalił, toteż uważałem za stosowne nie zwlekać dłużej z rozstrzygnięciem. Ziewnąłem więc przeciągle kilka razy i powiedziałem: - Jestem znużony i chciałbym się położyć spać. A wy, Samie? - Nic nie mam przeciwko temu i także to zrobię - odrzekł. - Ogień już gaśnie, dobranoc! - Dobranoc! - zawołali również Stone i Parker, po czym odeszliśmy jak najdalej od ognia, ale tak żeby to nie wyglądało podejrzanie, i rozciągnęliśmy się na ziemi. Ogień malał coraz bardziej, aż wreszcie zgasł. Żar tlił się jeszcze pod popiołem, ale światło nie mogło nas już dosięgnąć, byliśmy więc w zupełnej ciemności. Teraz należało przenieść się w bezpieczne miejsce. Wziąwszy swoją strzelbę, zacząłem się zwolna czołgać. Sam trzy- mał się mego boku, a reszta ruszyła za nami. Na wypadek gdyby który z nich wywołał szmer, postarałem się zagłuszyć go w ten sposób, że dostawszy się do koni, zmusiłem jednego z nich do głośnego tupotu, popychając go to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Nie pozwalało to dosłyszeć żadnego odgłosu, który mógłby nas zdradzić. Wszystkim też udało się dotrzeć do Keiowehów zaczajonych jak chciwe krwi pantery. - Samie - rzekłem - jeżeli mamy rzeczywiście oszczędzać obu wodzów, to nie wolno nam dopuścić do nich Keiowehów. Czy jesteście tego samego zdania? - Tak. - Ja biorę na siebie Winnetou, a wy, Stone i Parker zaopiekujcie się Inczu-czuną. - Jak to? Wy bierzecie jednego, a nam trzem także zostawiacie tylko jednego? To trochę niesprawiedliwie, jeśli się nie mylę. - Zupełnie sprawiedliwie. Ja uporam się prędko z Winnetou, ale was musi być trzech, żeby Inczu-czuną nie mógł się wcale bronić, gdyż inaczej łatwo narazi się na rany, a nawet na śmierć. - Well, macie słuszność! Ale żeby Keiowehowie nas nie uprzedzili, wysuńmy się trochę naprzód, a będziemy pierwsi. Chodźcie! Ustawiwszy się o kilka kroków bliżej ognia, czekaliśmy z najwyższym napięciem na hasło walki Apaczów, gdyż należało się spodziewać, że bez hasła nie rozpoczną napadu. Zgodnie z indiańskim zwyczajem wódz daje znak okrzykiem, a potem wtóruje mu reszta, jak może najpiekielniej. Wycie to ma pozbawić przeciwnika ochoty do obrony. Można ten właściwy wszystkim szczepom okrzyk naśladować w ten sposób, że się wydaje jak najprzenikliwiej długie "hiiiiiiih", a potem dłonią uderza się szybko raz za razem po wargach tak, że to brzmi jak tryl. Keiowehowie byli tak samo podnieceni jak my. Każdy z nich chciał być pierwszy, więc pchali się do przodu, popędzając nas coraz bardziej ku ognisku. Mogło się to stać dla nas, wysuniętych naprzód, niebezpieczne, dlatego pragnąłem, żeby Apacze rozpoczęli atak jak najszybciej. Nareszcie spełniło się to życzenie. Zabrzmiało wspomniane "hiiiiiih" tak przeraźliwie i dojmująco, że mi ciarki przeszły po plecach, po czym nastąpiło wycie tak straszliwe, jak gdyby je wydało tysiąc diabłów. Mimo miękkości gruntu usłyszeliśmy odgłos szybkich kroków i - znowu zapanowała cisza. Przez kilka chwil nic się nie ruszyło dokoła. Potem doszedł nas głos Inczu-czuny, który wymówił krótkie słowo "ko!" Wyraz ten oznacza: ogień. Popiół, któryśmy zostawili, tlił się jeszcze, a leżący obok chrust łatwo się palił. Apacze czym prędzej wykonali rozkaz i rzucili trochę drzewa na przygasłe nieco ognisko. W kilka sekund płomienie buchnęły na nowo i oświetliły polanę. Inczu-czuna i Winnetou stali obok siebie. Skoro Apacze spostrzegli, że nas nie ma, utworzył się dokoła wodzów krąg wojowników. - Uff, uff, uff! - wołali zdumieni. Winnetou okazał już teraz, mimo swej młodości, rozwagę, którą tak podziwiałem u niego później. Pomyślał, że musimy być jeszcze niedaleko i że wobec tego stojący w świetle ognia Apacze stanowią dla nas zbyt wyraźny cel. Dlatego zawołał: - Tatisza, tatisza! Słowo to znaczy: oddalić się. Sam Winnetou już się prężył do skoku w ciemność, kiedy go uprzedziłem. Kilka szybkich kroków - i oto znalazłem się przy otaczającym go kole wojowników. Roztrąciwszy na prawo i lewo zawadzających mi Apaczów, przebiłem się do środka, a Sam, Stone i Parker szli tuż za mną. Wtedy właśnie, kiedy Winnetou zawołał głośno "tatisza!" i zamierzał odskoczyć, znalazł się przede mną. Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. On sięgnął ręką błyskawicznie do pasa po nóż, lecz równocześnie ja uderzyłem go pięścią w skroń tak, że zachwiał się i runął na ziemię, a w tej samej chwili Sam, Will i Dick pochwycili Inczu-czunę. Apacze zawyli z wściekłości, ale wycie ich przygłuszył okropny ryk Keiowehów, którzy się teraz na nich rzucili. Przebiwszy koło Apaczów, stałem w samym środku kłębowiska walczących i wyjących ludzi. Dwustu Keiowehów przeciwko pięćdziesięciu Apaczom, a więc czterech na jednego! Ale dzielni wojownicy Winnetou bronili się ze wszystkich sił. Musiałem kilku z nich utrzymywać z dala od siebie, pomagając sobie przy tym pięściami, ponieważ nie chciałem nikogo zranić ani zabić. Powaliwszy jeszcze czterech czy pięciu, zdobyłem trochę miejsca, a wtedy osłabł także opór ogólny. W pięć minut po naszym ataku walka się zakończyła. Zaledwie w pięć minut! Ale w takim wypadku znaczy to: bardzo długo! Wódź Inczu-czuna leżał związany na ziemi, a obok niego również skrępowany i nieprzytomny Winnetou. Ani jeden z Apaczów nie uciekł, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że tym mężnym wojownikom ani przez myśl nie przeszło opuścić obu pokonanych zaraz na początku wodzów. I oni, i Keiowehowie mieli rannych, a trzech Keiowehów i pięciu Apaczów poniosło śmierć na miejscu. Wprawdzie nie mieliśmy takiego zamiaru, lecz energiczny opór Apaczów zmusił Keiowehów do użycia broni. Pokonanych nieprzyjaciół od razu skrępowano, co nie było wielką sztuką, gdyż na jednego Apacza wypadało po czterech, a licząc także nas, białych, po pięciu ludzi. Trzech Keiowehów przytrzymywało jednego Apacza, a czwarty lub piąty zajmował się wiązaniem. Trupy usunięto na bok, a ponieważ ranni Keiowehowie znaleźli pomoc u swoich towarzyszy, przeto my zabraliśmy się do opatrywania rannych Apaczów. Oczywiście przyjęli nas z ponurymi twarzami, a niektórzy nawet stawiali opór, gdyż byli zbyt dumni na to, by korzystać z przysługi nieprzyjaciół, i woleli, żeby krew im z ran uchodziła. Nie czułem się tym jednak zaniepokojony, gdyż rany ich były przeważnie lekkie. Ukończywszy opatrywanie rannych, zapytaliśmy, jak pojmani spędzą noc. Chciałem im ulżyć, ile możności, ale wódz Keiowehów, Tangua, huknął na mnie: - Te psy do nas należą, nie do was, ja tylko mam prawo stanowić o ich losie! - A co z nimi zrobisz? - spytałem. - Zatrzymalibyśmy ich w niewoli aż do powrotu do naszych wsi, ale ponieważ chcemy napaść na ich wsie, a droga do nich długa, przeto nie będziemy się z nimi wlekli tak daleko. Pójdą pod pal męczeński. - Wszyscy? - Wszyscy. - O tym wątpię. - Czemu? - Ponieważ przedtem znajdowałeś się w błędzie. - Kiedy? - Kiedy powiedziałeś, że Apacze należą do was. To było fałszywe. - To było słuszne! - Nie. Wedle praw Zachodu pojmany należy do tego, kto go pokonał. Weźcie więc sobie Apaczów, których wyście ujęli, ja wam w tym nie przeszkodzę. Ci jednak, których myśmy obezwładnili, należą do nas. - Uff, uff! Jak ty mądrze mówisz! Chcecie zatem wziąć sobie Inczu-czunę i Winnetou? - Naturalnie! - A jeśli ja wam ich nie dam? - O to się nie boję! Tangua mówił głosem nieprzyjaznym, a ja odpowiadałem spokojnie, ale stanowczo. Wyciągnął zza pasa nóż, wbił go w ziemię aż po rękojeść i rzekł błyskając ku mnie groźnie oczyma: - Dotknijcie tylko jednego Apacza, a ciała wasze będą jako to miejsce, w którym tkwi nóż. Powiedziałem. Howgh! Sprawa przybrała więc dość niebezpieczny obrót, ale mimo to byłbym mu dowiódł, że nie potrafi mnie zastraszyć, gdyby nie Sam Hawkens, który rzucił mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. To przywróciło mi rozwagę. Wolałem wiec zamilknąć. Skrępowani Apacze leżeli dokoła ognia. Najprostszą rzeczą było zostawić ich tak, zwłaszcza że nie trudno byłoby ich pilnować. Ale Tangua chciał mi pokazać, że uważa ich rzeczywiście za swoją własność oraz że może z nimi robić, co mu się podoba. Rozkazał więc, żeby poprzywiązywano ich do drzew w postawie stojącej. Zlecenie to wykonano i jak to sobie można łatwo wyobrazić, niezbyt łagodnie. Keiowehowie postępowali bezwzględnie i starali się sprawiać jeńcom jak najwięcej bólu. Żaden z Apaczów nie drgnął nawet, bo wszyscy wychowani byli surowo i wyćwiczeni w znoszeniu bólu. Najbezwzględniej postępowano z obu wodzami, których więzy ściągnięto tak mocno, że im krew omal nie trysnęła z nabrzmiałych członków. Nie było mowy o tym, żeby któryś z jeńców mógł o własnych siłach wydobyć się z więzów i umknąć, ale mimo to Tangua rozstawił czaty dokoła obozu. Rozniecony na nowo ogień płonął na środku polany. Rozłożyliśmy się dokoła ognia, zamierzając nie dopuścić tutaj nikogo z Keiowehów, ponieważ utrudniłoby to lub nawet uniemożliwiło uwolnienie Winnetou i jego ojca. Na szczęście nie przyszli do nas. Od razu na początku okazali się nieprzychylni dla nas, a moja sprzeczka z wodzem tym bardziej nie zmieniła ich usposobienia na lepsze. Zimne, pogardliwe niemal spojrzenia, jakie na nas rzucali, nie budziły bynajmniej zaufania. Musieliśmy sobie powiedzieć, że i tak dobrze będzie, jeżeli rozstaniemy się z nimi bez starcia. Keiowehowie zapalili sobie daleko od nas, a bliżej sawannów, kilka ognisk i rozłożyli się przy nich obozem. Tam rozmawiali z sobą nie żargonem używanym w stosunkach czerwonych z białymi, lecz językiem swojego szczepu, oczywiście dlatego, żebyśmy ich nie rozumieli, co było także złym znakiem. Widocznie uważali siebie za panów sytuacji i zachowanie ich w stosunku do nas było podobne do zachowania się lwa w menażerii, który z trudem znosi przy sobie pieska w klatce. Wykonanie naszego zamiaru utrudniała jeszcze ta okoliczność, że mogły o nim wiedzieć tylko cztery osoby: Sam Hawkens, Dick Stone, Will Parker i ja. Reszty towarzyszy nie chcieliśmy wtajemniczać w tę sprawę, gdyż niewątpliwie sprzeciwiliby się temu, a może nawet donieśliby o naszym planie Keiowehom. Spodziewaliśmy się zresztą, że wszyscy niebawem zasną, a wówczas nie zauważą naszych ruchów. Z tego powodu, a także dlatego że w razie powodzenia naszego zamiaru nie było mowy, żebyśmy mogli potem choć przez chwilę odpocząć, Sam zwrócił uwagę, że byłoby dobrze trochę się przespać. Poszliśmy więc za jego radą. Zasnąłem szybko pomimo podniecenia, w jakim się znajdowałem. Nie umiałem jeszcze wówczas mierzyć czasu podług gwiazd, ale niewątpliwie było już około północy, kiedy Sam mnie obudził. Towarzysze spali, a ogniska się wypaliły. Keiowehowie podtrzymywali jeszcze tylko jedno, a reszta zgasła. Mogliśmy z sobą porozmawiać, oczywiście przyciszonym głosem. Parker i Stone także już czuwali. Sam szepnął do mnie: - Przede wszystkim należy wybrać spomiędzy nas dwu ludzi, bo wszyscy czterej nie możemy stąd odejść. Dwaj wystarczą. - Oczywiście ja do nich należę! - rzekłem stanowczo. - Oho, nie tak nagle, sir! Sprawa bardzo niebezpieczna. - Wiem o tym. - Well. Jesteście zuch, jeśli się nie mylę, ale grozi nam zbyt wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Narażamy życie; powodzenie zamiaru zależy od osób, które go wykonają. - To słuszne. - Cieszy mnie, że to przyznajecie, sądzę więc, że wyrzekniecie się swego osobistego udziału. - Ani mi się śni! - Miejcie rozum, sir! Puśćcie mnie z Dickiem! - Nie! - Jesteście jeszcze nowicjuszem. Po prostu nie umiecie jeszcze się skradać. - Możliwe. Dowiodę wam jednak dzisiaj, że człowiek potrafi spełnić swe zadanie nawet, jeśli się na nim nie rozumie. Trzeba tylko gorąco chcieć. - I posiadać trochę zręczności, sir, trochę zręczności! A tego wam właśnie brak. To musi być zręczność i wrodzona, i wyćwiczona, a wam do niej jeszcze niestety daleko. - Niech rozstrzygnie próba. - A zrobicie próbę? - Tak. - Jaką? - Wiecie, czy Tangua śpi? - Nie. - A to dla nas bardzo ważne. Prawda? - Tak. Ja się tam zakradnę. - Nie, ja to uczynię. - Wy? Dlaczego? - Właśnie, by odbyć próbę, - Ach, tak! A jeżeli was odkryją? - Nic się nie stanie strasznego, ponieważ mam dobrą wymówkę. Powiem, że chciałem się przekonać, czy czaty dobrze pilnują. - Dobrze. Ale po co ta próba? - Aby sobie zdobyć wasze zaufanie. Jeśli mi się to uda, to weźmiecie mnie z sobą do Winnetou. - O tym jeszcze pomówimy. - Zgoda. A zatem mogę się udać do wodza? - Tak, ale miejcie się na baczności! Gdy was spostrzegą, powezmą podejrzenie, jeśli nie teraz, to potem, po ucieczce Winnetou. Pomyślą, że wyście go odcięli. - I nie będą się zbytnio mylić. - Kryjcie się za każdym drzewem i każdym krzakiem, a unikajcie miejsc oświetlonych ogniem. Starajcie się być ciągle w ciemności! - Zastosuję się ściśle do waszych wskazówek. - Spodziewam się. Nie śpi jeszcze przynajmniej trzydziestu Keiowehów, jeśli się nie mylę, nie licząc czat. Jeżeli dokażecie tego, że was nie spostrzegą, to was pochwalę i pomyślę sobie, że może jednak będzie z was kiedyś westman, chociaż pomimo moich zbawiennych rad jesteście wciąż jeszcze greenhornem, jakiego nie znajdzie się w żadnym muzeum osobliwości, hi! hi! hi! Wsunąłem nóż i rewolwer za pas tak głęboko, że nie mogły mi wypaść po drodze, i odczołgałem się od ognia. Dziś, kiedy to opowiadam, czuję całą odpowiedzialność, jaką tak lekko wówczas wziąłem na siebie, cała zuchwalstwo zamierzonego przedsięwzięcia. Nie miałem bowiem zamiaru zakradać się do wodza Tanguy. Polubiłem Winnetou i pragnąłem dać mu dowód tej przyjaźni, o ile możności czynem wymagającym narażenia życia. Teraz nastręczyła się doskonała ku temu sposobność: możliwość wyswobodzenia go z niewoli. Ale chciałem to zrobić sam! Tymczasem Sam Hawkens stanął mi w drodze ze swoimi wątpliwościami. Gdybym nawet podpatrzył szczęśliwie Tanguę, mogłem przypuszczać, że Sam nie pozbędzie się tych wątpliwości. To, na co się tak cieszyłem, zamierzał wykonać z Dickiem Stone'em. Dlatego przyszło mi na myśl nie żebrać i nie trudzić się o to, by moje życzenie się spełniło. Postanowiłem udać się nie do Tanguy, lecz do Winnetou! Wystawiałem przez to na szwank nie tylko moje życie, lecz także i życie towarzyszy, bo jeśliby mnie schwytano, zginęliby wraz ze mną i oni. Zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę, ale w młodzieńczym zapale przeszedłem nad tym do porządku dziennego. O tym, jak należy się skradać, czytałem dużo w młodości, a odkąd sam już byłem na Dzikim Zachodzie, także dużo słyszałem. Szczególnie Sam Hawkens opowiadał i pokazywał mi często, jak się to robi. Starałem się go naśladować, ale o umiejętności, jakiej mi wówczas było potrzeba, nie mogło być nawet mowy. Nie zamąciło mi to jednak wiary w siebie i w powodzenie przedsięwzięcia. Leżałem w trawie i posuwałem się przez zarośla. Od obozu do miejsca, gdzie przywiązano do drzew Inczu-czunę i Winnetou, było z pięćdziesiąt kroków. Powinienem był posuwać się tak, żeby dotykać ziemi tylko palcami rąk i końcami butów. Do tego potrzeba siły i wytrwałości, jaką zdobywa się przez długie ćwiczenie, a ja ich wtedy jeszcze nie miałem. Toteż sunąłem się na kolanach i na łokciach jak czworonożne zwierzę. Zanim oparłem ręce, obmacywałem to miejsce, próbując, czy nie ma tam kawałka zeschłego drzewa, które złamane ciężarem mego ciała, mogłoby wywołać szelest. Ilekroć musiałem się przeciskać pod lub pomiędzy gałęziami, rozgarniałem je najpierw uważnie, żeby się przesunąć bez szmeru. Jak z tego widać, posuwałem się bardzo powoli, ale jednak stale naprzód. Apaczów poprzywiązywano do drzew po obu stronach otwartej polany. Obaj wodzowie znajdowali się po lewej stronie obozu. Drzewa ich stały na brzegu, a o pięć kroków od nich siedział, zwrócony do nich twarzą, Indianin, który ich pilnował. Ta okoliczność utrudniała mi moje zadanie i mogła je nawet udaremnić, ale obmyśliłem sobie sposób odwrócenia uwagi strażnika. Potrzebne mi były do tego kamienie, których tam jednak szukałbym na próżno. Przebyłem już prawie pół drogi i zużyłem na to przeszło pół godziny. Dwadzieścia pięć kroków w pół godziny! Wtem ujrzałem obok siebie jasną plamę. Przysunąwszy się tam, spostrzegłem ku mej radości, małe, może na dwa metry średnicy, zagłębienie napełnione piaskiem. Gdy deszcz wypełniał potok i staw, a woda występowała z brzegów, wówczas napływała ona do tego zagłębienia i nanosiła piasek. Nabrałem więc prędko piasku do kieszeni i popełzłem dalej. Po następnej półgodzinie znalazłem się już tylko o kilka kroków od Winnetou i jego ojca. Drzewa, do których ich przywiązano, nie były grubości człowieka. Nie mógłbym się do nich zbliżyć, gdyby u ich stóp nie rosło kilka krzaków pokrytych liśćmi, które pozwalały mi się ukryć przed strzegącym jeńców Indianinem. Z boku, o kilka kroków za nim, rósł kolczasty krzak, który także miałem na oku. Doczołgałem się najpierw do Winnetou i poleżałem kilka chwil spokojnie, aby się przypatrzyć dozorcy. Był niewątpliwie znużony, gdyż oczy miał zamknięte i otwierał je z widocznym wysiłkiem. Było mi to bardzo na rękę. Należało najpierw zbadać, w jaki sposób przywiązano Winnetou. Sięgnąłem więc ręką do pnia i obmacałem go dokoła razem z nogami jeńca, który to z pewnością poczuł. Bałem się, że się poruszy, co by mnie zdradziło. Nie uczynił tego jednak, był na to zbyt mądry i obdarzony niezwykłą przytomnością umysłu. Przekonałem się, że związano mu nogi w kostkach, a oprócz tego przymocowano je rzemieniem do drzewa. Były tu zatem konieczne dwa cięcia. Następnie spojrzałem w górę. Przy migotliwym świetle ognia zauważyłem, że ręce miał wykręcone do tyłu, oplecione wokół drzewa i związane rzemieniem. Tu wystarczało jedno cięcie. Teraz dopiero przyszło mi do głowy coś, o czym nie pomyślałem uprzednio. Oto należało się spodziewać, że Winnetou po przecięciu więzów natychmiast rzuci się do ucieczki, co naraziłoby mnie na największe niebezpieczeństwo. Zastanawiałem się długo, jakby tego uniknąć, ale nie znalazłem żadnego wyjścia. Musiałem zaryzykować, a w razie ucieczki Apacza zrobić natychmiast to samo. Ale jakżeż się wtedy pomyliłem w mniemaniu o Winnetou! Okazało się, że go nie znałem. Kiedy później rozmawialiśmy o jego wyswobodzeniu, opowiedział mi, co wtedy myślał. Oto poczuwszy, że go dotykają czyjeś ręce, sądził, że to jakiś Apacz. Schwytano wprawdzie wszystkich, których miał ze sobą, ale przecież mógł iść za nimi niepostrzeżenie jakiś zwiadowca lub poseł wiozący wieści od głównego oddziału. Winnetou był pewny uwolnienia i czekał na zbawcze cięcie noża. Nie miał jednak zamiaru zmieniać swej postawy przy drzewie, gdyż nie umknąłby bez ojca, a zarazem pamiętał, że szybką ucieczką naraziłby na niebezpieczeństwo swego oswobodziciela. Najpierw przeciąłem oba dolne rzemienie. Górnego nie mogłem z ziemi dosięgnąć, a gdyby to nawet było możliwe, to jednak należało być ostrożnym, żeby nie skaleczyć Winnetou w rękę. Trzeba więc było wstać, a wtedy mógł mnie spostrzec strażnik. Aby odwrócić lego uwagę, przyniosłem właśnie z sobą nieco piasku. Sięgnąłem ręką do kieszeni, wyjąłem odrobinę i rzuciłem ją na krzak kolczasty obok niego. To wywołało szelest. Strażnik obejrzał się, popatrzył na krzak, ale wnet się uspokoił. Drugi rzut wzbudził w nim już podejrzenie. W krzaku mógł się znajdować jakiś jadowity płaz. Wstał, podszedł do krzaka i przyjrzał mu się badawczo. Odwrócił się wówczas do nas plecami, W tej chwili uniosłem się i przeciąłem górny rzemień. Wpadły mi przy tym w oko wspaniałe włosy Winnetou, związane na głowie w węzeł podobny do hełmu i opadające obficie na plecy. Uchwyciwszy lewą ręką cienki kosmyk tych włosów, odciąłem go prawą i obsunąłem się znowu na ziemię. Po co to zrobiłem? Aby w razie potrzeby mieć w ręku dowód, że to ja uwolniłem Winnetou. Ku mej radości Winnetou nie ruszył się nawet, lecz stał dalej tak samo jak przedtem. Zwinąłem włosy na palcu w pierścionek i schowałem do kieszeni. Następnie podkradłem się do Inczu-czuny, którego pęta zbadałem równie dokładnie. Był tak samo jak Winnetou skrępowany i przywiązany do drzewa i również nie poruszył się, gdy poczuł dotknięcie mej ręki. Przeciąłem jego rzemienie najpierw u dołu, a potem odwróciwszy w ten sam sposób co przedtem uwagę strażnika, uwolniłem z pęt ręce starego wodza. Ojciec okazał się tak samo rozważny jak syn i ani drgnął. Wtem przyszło mi na myśl, że lepiej będzie nie zostawiać na ziemi przeciętych rzemieni. Keiowehowie nie powinni wiedzieć, w jaki sposób oswobodzono jeńców. Gdyby zaś znaleźli rzemienie, zobaczyliby, że były rozcięte, i podejrzenie ich padłoby na nas. Zabrałem więc najpierw rzemienie od Inczu-czuny i przemknąłem się znowu do Winnetou, aby tam zrobić to samo. Następnie schowałem je i ruszyłem z powrotem. Wiedziałem, że w chwili zniknięcia obu wodzów strażnik natychmiast podniesie alarm i pobudzi wszystkich, a wówczas nie powinienem się znajdować w pobliżu. Musiałem się śpieszyć. Ukryłem się przeto w krzakach tak głęboko, że nie dostrzeżono by mnie nawet, gdybym się wyprostował, wstałem i szedłem ostrożnie, ale już znacznie szybciej niż przedtem, do obozowiska. Znalazłszy się w jego pobliżu, położyłem się znowu i odbyłem resztę drogi czołgając się po ziemi. Moi trzej towarzysze bardzo się o mnie niepokoili. Kiedy się do nich dostałem i znowu położyłem się na ziemi, Sam szepnął do mnie: - Byliśmy w strachu o was, sir! Czy wiecie, jak długo was nie było? - No? - Prawie dwie godziny. - Słusznie: pół godziny tam, pół z powrotem, a godzina na miejscu. - Po co bawiliście tam tak długo? - Aby się przekonać dokładnie, czy wódz śpi. - Jakżeż zabraliście się do tego? -Patrzyłem na niego przez cały ten czas, a gdy się nie ruszył, wtedy już nie wątpiłem, że śpi. - A to ładnie, ładnie! Słyszeliście, Dicku i Willu? Aby się przekonać, czy wódz śpi, patrzył na niego przez całą godzinę, hi! hi! hi! Był i zostanie greenhornem, niepoprawnym greenhornem! Czyż nie macie oleju w głowie, że nie obmyśliliście lepszego sposobu? Mogliście chyba znaleźć po drodze dość kawałków drzewa i kory? Nie? - Tak - odpowiedziałem na te ostatnie, zwrócone do mnie słowa. - Wystarczało więc z pewnej odległości rzucić taki kawałeczek drzewa lub grudkę ziemi na wodza. Gdyby czuwał, poruszyłby się z pewnością. Wy rzucaliście także, ale spojrzenie za spojrzeniem, i to przez całą godzinę, hi! hi! hi! - Być może, ale ogniową próbę przecież odbyłem! Podczas rozmowy miałem oczy zwrócone z oczekiwaniem na Apaczów. Dziwiłem się, że stali jeszcze wciąż przy drzewach, jak gdyby przywiązani, gdy mogli już odejść. Powód był zupełnie prosty. Winnetou spodziewał się, że rozdawszy najpierw jemu pęta, poszedłem do jego ojca, oczekiwał więc teraz ode mnie znaku. To samo, tylko odwrotnie, myślał zapewne ojciec sądząc, za jestem jeszcze zajęty oswabadzaniem Winnetou. Nie widząc jednak przez czas dłuższy żadnego znaku, Winnetou podpatrzył chwilę, w której strażnik zamknął znużone oczy, podniósł rękę, by dać znać ojcu, że nie jest już skrępowany, a stary wódz uczynił to samo. Wtedy dopiero zniknęli obaj ze swoich miejsc. - Tak, odbyliście próbę - rzekł Sam Hawkens. - Śledziliście ruchy wodza całą godzinę, a nie daliście się pochwycić! - Wobec tego przyznacie, że mogę się udać do Winnetou i głupstwa nie zrobię. - Hm! Czy wam się zdaje, że oswobodzicie obu dowódców, bombardując ich znowu wzrokiem przez całą godzinę? - Nie. Odetniemy ich. - Myślicie, że ich tak łatwo odciąć jak gałąź od drzewa? Czy nie widzicie przy nich strażnika? - O, widzę dobrze. - On robi to samo co wy: ostrzeliwuje ich spojrzeniami. Uwolnić ich pomimo jego czujności to rzecz, do której jeszcze nie dorośliście. Nie wiem, czy nawet mnie się to uda. Spojrzyjcie tylko, sir! Już samo zakradnięcie się tam byłoby arcydziełem, a gdy się tam człowiek szczęśliwie dostanie, to... tam do licha! A to co? Zwrócił oczy ku Apaczom i utknął w pół zdania, gdyż w tej chwili właśnie zniknęli. Udałem, że tego nie widzę, i zapytałem: - Co się dzieje? Czemu nie mówicie dalej? - Czemu? Bo... bo... Czy to prawda, czy ja się mylę? Przetarł sobie oczy i mówił dalej: - Tak. Na Boga, to prawda! Dicku, Willu, popatrzcie tam; czy widzicie jeszcze Winnetou i Inczu-czunę? Zapytani spojrzeli w tę stronę i chcieli właśnie dać wyraz swemu zdumieniu, kiedy strażnik, który w tej chwili także dostrzegł brak powierzonych jego opiece jeńców, zerwał się, wytrzeszczył oczy na oba opuszczone drzewa i wybuchnął głośnym, przejmującym okrzykiem, budząc nim wszystkich. Gdy opowiedział, co się stało, powstał nieopisany rwetes. Wszyscy pędzili do drzew, nawet biali. Pośpieszyłem za nimi, udając, że nie wiem o niczym, a równocześnie wysypałem z kieszeni piasek. Szkoda, że zdołałem uwolnić tylko Winnetou i Inczu-czunę! Jakże chętnie byłbym dopomógł do odzyskania wolności wszystkim Apaczom, ale nawet najmniejsza próba, podjęta w tym celu, graniczyłaby z szaleństwem. Więcej niż dwustu ludzi cisnęło się dokoła miejsc, gdzie stali przed chwilą obaj jeńcy. Panował przy tym wrzask i wycie tak wściekłe, że łatwo się było domyślić, co by mnie spotkało, gdyby prawda wyszła na jaw. Wreszcie Tangua nakazał spokój i wydał rozkazy. Po chwili połowa Keiowehów rozbiegła się po sawannach, aby mimo ciemności szukać zbiegów. Wódz pienił się wprost z wściekłości. Uderzył nieuważnego strażnika pięścią w twarz, zdarł mu z szyi woreczek z "lekami" i zaczął go deptać. W ten sposób odebrano nieszczęśnikowi jego cześć. Z wyrazu "leki" nie należy sądzić, że chodzi tu o lekarstwa jako o środki lecznicze. Słowo to zrodziło się u Indian dopiero z pojawieniem się białych. Leki bladych twarzy nie były im znane, uważali więc ich skutek za działanie czarów, jakiejś niepojętej, tajemniczej siły. Odtąd nazywają lekarstwem wszystko, czego nie rozumieją, co im się wydaje cudem, skutkiem wyższych wpływów. Oczywiście każdy szczep inaczej i przez siebie samego utworzonym wyrazem nazywa lekarstwo. Mandanowie: "hopenesz", Tuskarorowie: "yunnjuh queht", Czarnonodzy: "nehtowa", Siuksowie: "wehkon", a Ariaccarehowie: "wehrootih". Każdy dorosły wojownik, każdy wódz nosi na szyi woreczek z "lekami". Młodzieniec, który chce wejść w grono mężów i wojowników, znika nagle z gromady i szuka samotności. Tam odprawia posty, głodzi się i odmawia sobie nawet wody. Rozmyśla przy tym o swych nadziejach, życzeniach i planach. Wysiłki duchowe w połączeniu z cielesnymi wyrzeczeniami wprawiają go w stan gorączkowy, w którym nie umie już odróżnić pozoru od rzeczywistości. Zdaje mu się, że otrzymuje z góry natchnienie, a każdy sen jest dlań nadziemskim objawieniem. W tym stanie czeka na pierwszy lepszy przedmiot, jaki mu się we śnie lub w jakikolwiek inny sposób zamajaczy, i przedmiot ten jest potem przez całe życie jego świętością, czyli "lekiem". Gdyby to miał być na przykład nietoperz, nie spocznie, dopóki go nie pochwyci. Skoro mu się to uda, wraca do szczepu i oddaje ów przedmiot lekarzowi, czarownikowi, który umie preparować takie rzeczy. Potem chowa "leki" w osobliwie sporządzonym woreczku, który nosi stale przy sobie i który stanowi jego najcenniejszy skarb. Tracąc owe "leki" Indianin traci zarazem i honor. Taki nieszczęśnik może odzyskać cześć tylko wówczas, gdy zabije sławnego wroga i zdobędzie jego "leki", które stają się odtąd własnością zwycięzcy. Można więc sobie wyobrazić, jaką karą było dla strażnika zerwanie i podeptanie tego woreczka. Nie rzekłszy ani słowa usprawiedliwienia lub gniewu, zarzucił strzelbę na ramię i zniknął między drzewami. Odtąd uchodził dla swego szczepu za umarłego, szczep mógł go przyjąć z powrotem tylko w razie, gdyby zdobył nowe "leki". Wściekłość wodza zwróciła się nie tylko przeciwko winnemu, lecz i przeciwko mnie. Przystąpił tedy do mnie i krzyknął: - Rościłeś sobie prawo do tych psów! Biegnij teraz za nimi i złap ich! Chciałem się odwrócić bez odpowiedzi, ale Tangua pochwycił mnie za ramię i zawołał: - Słyszałeś, co rozkazałem? Masz ich ścigać! Odepchnąłem go od siebie i odpowiedziałem: - Rozkazałeś? Czy masz do tego prawo? - Tak. Jestem wodzem tego obozu, a wy musicie mnie słuchać! Wyjąłem z kieszeni puszkę od sardynek. - Czy mam ci dać właściwą odpowiedź - rzekłem trzymając puszkę w ręce - i wysadzić cię w powietrze z wszystkimi wojownikami? Powiedz jeszcze słowo, które mi się nie spodoba, a zniszczę was wszystkich moimi "lekami"! Byłem ciekawy, czy ten żart wywoła pożądany skutek. Nie czekałem długo. Wódz cofnął się daleko i krzyknął: - Uff, uff! Zachowaj te "leki" dla siebie! Jesteś psem, takim jakim jest każdy Apacz! Była to obelga, której nie przyjąłbym spokojnie, gdyby nie wzgląd na rozdrażnienie jego i większości Keiowehów. My, biali, wróciliśmy do naszego obozu, gdzie wszyscy próbowali wyjaśnić to zdarzenie, ale bez skutku. Ja milczałem nawet wobec Sama, Dicka i Willa. Bawiło mnie to w duchu, że posiadam tajemnicę uwolnienia jeńców, której oni mimo największych starań nie mogli rozwiązać. Kosmyk włosów Winnetou miałem przy sobie we wszystkich moich wędrówkach po Zachodzie i zachowałem go do dziś dnia.